What hurts the most
by Dannitalove
Summary: Cómo hubiese sido la historia si se cambiara el sexo de algunos personajes ! JackxKirtash? JackxVictor?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Han pasado ya dos años desde que perdí a mis padres. Todavía puedo recordar con claridad aquel día fatídico de mayo, cuando tras volver del instituto con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, mi mundo cambió para siempre. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas de sólo recordar a mis padres inertes en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, vacía, sin vida. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el doloroso recuerdo va desapareciendo poco a poco, hay algo que soy imposible de olvidar y que incluso en sueños me sigue atormentando... Kirtash.

Kirtash fue el responsable de hacer mi vida pedazos. Ojalá no existiera. Él me arrebató todo lo que tenía y quería, aunque por otro lado me hizo descubrir un mundo del que yo ni siquiera tenía conciencia, Idhún. Todo esto parece sacado de un cuento fantástico, vivo en Limbhad, nuestro refugio, con un mago, un guerrero y un semimago con los que me siento en deuda por haberme salvado la vida . De chiste no?. Pues la broma no acaba ahí, el susodicho "Kirtash" es en realidad un asesino idhunita, enviado por su padre Ashran a la Tierra para acabar con todos los idhunitas exiliados y para lograr encontrar el paradero de Yandrak y Lunnaris, el último dragón y el ultimo unicornio.

Sin embargo, la vida está llena de sorpresas y contradicciones. Por un lado estoy feliz por haber encontrado una nueva familia que me quiere y me protege; por otro... no puedo evitar sentirme incómoda con los sentimientos que han despertado en mí desde que conocí al asesino de mis padres, ya que siento que los estoy traicionando a todos cada vez que deseo estar con él y olvidar a la Resistencia. Soy una inútil, a nadie con dos dedos de frente se le ocurriría siquiera pensar en la persona que acabó con la vida de sus seres queridos desde otra perspectiva que la de venganza y desprecio hacia ella. Yo, me siento realmente atraída por él. No es sólo el hecho de que sea muy guapo, que también, sino que, aunque mi instinto me dice que me aleje de su lado y sienta verdadero asco hacia él, no puedo evitar tener curiosidad por conocerlo. Es un chico extraño, pero aun con todas nuestras diferencias y continuas peleas... lo amo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

- Jacqueline!- me gritó mi tía desde las escaleras- baja inmediatamente o al final acabarás llegando tarde al instituto como siempre!

- ya voooooi- le respondí, realmente no me importaba demasiado llegar otra vez tarde, desde la muerte de mis padres me había sentido tan desgraciada que ni siquiera el haberme mudado a vivir con mis tíos a Londres y el haber cambiado de instituto me alegraba. Algunos de mis clase me veían como una colgada que se pasaba el día en las nubes pero...¿cómo no estarlo con la de cosas que me estaban pasando?

- gracias a Dios que ya estás aquí hija mía, pero mírate! Te has puesto la camisa del uniforme al revés! Yo ya no sé qué hacer contigo Jacky, nos tienes muy preocupados a tu tío y a mi.

No le hice el más mínimo caso, no me apetecía discutir y menos a esas horas de la mañana. Comí las tostadas que me tenía preparadas y sin más cogí mi bolso y me dirigí hacia el metro para ir al instituto.

- JAAAACKKKYYY!

No por dios, aquella pesada otra vez no. Se llamaba Lily, y había sido compañera mía de primaria cuando de pequeña yo vivía en Londres. Años más tarde cuando a mi madre le ofrecieron el trabajo en Copenhague yo perdí a todas mis amigas y entre ellas, a Lily.

- anda ¿por qué no la dejas un ratito tranquila Lily? No ves que son las 8 de la mañana? Debería ser delito tocar los cojones a horas tan tempranas joder –dijo Claire resoplando y soltándole una colleja suave a Lily.

- lo sientoooo – me dijo haciendo un puchero y mirándome con carita de cachorro

- no pasa nada mujer, es sólo que me asustaste un poco con tanto escándalo- le dije poniendo una de mis mejores sonrisas falsas para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- venga Jacky vámonos que acaba de tocar el timbre- me dijo Claire impaciente y agarrándome del brazo para dejar atrás a Lily. Ella era desde mi más tierna infancia, mi mejor amiga. Le contaba absolutamente todo lo que me pasaba, cómo me sentía y siempre acudía a ella cuando no encontraba soluciones a mis problemas. Incluso con tantos kilómetros de por medio entre Dinamarca y Reino unido, nuestra amistad había durado sin importar la distancia, sin embargo, ahora mismo y a pesar de la confianza que tenía con ella, me era imposible contarle acerca de mi nueva vida, de idhún o de mis nuevos amigos de Limbard.

Aquello era estresante incluso para mi. El día de la muerte de mis padres, seguramente yo también hubiese perdido la vida si no llega a ser por la ayuda de Shail y de Alsan que me rescataron. Siempre me he preguntado qué me hubiera pasado si ellos nunca hubieran llegado a tiempo, me preguntaba si realmente Kirtash se hubiese apiadado de mí, o si me hubiese quitado la vida como le hizo a mis padres. Maldita sea! Otra vez volvía a mi monólogo interior acerca de ese maldito asesino, ese maldito con el que soñaba todos los días y con el que deseaba estar con toda mi alma. Seamos maduros Jacqueline, respira hondo, olvídate de él, eso es, ya está.

Pffffff respiré hondo y me enterré en mi silla.

- Señorita Redfield por favor, me podría decir el resultado del segundo problema?

- Tssssssss- me susurró Claire desde mi derecha- despierta tía, que te está preguntando a ti.

- Tiene algún tipo de problema señorita?

- No no no, lo siento es que estaba despistada- rápidamente le eché un vistazo a la respuesta de mi compañero y le contesté con voz firme.

- Muy bien Redfield, pero haga el favor de estar más atenta en la clase, parece que esté usted a millones de kilómetros de distancia, no estará usted enamorada señorita?

Después del comentario del profesor toda la clase estalló en risas y definitivamente me hundí en mi sitio roja como un tomate. Si él supiera... bueno más bien si yo misma supiera lo que realmente sentía en aquellos momentos...

Tras las clases salimos al comedor donde Claire vino lanzada hacia mi con ganas de querer sonsacarme algo.

- tía ya basta de boberías, dime ahora mismo que coño te pasa por favor. Desde que llegaste ya no eres la misma, te pasas el día como en otro mundo, la gente te habla y tú pasas olímpicamente, dime lo que te ocurre te lo ruego!

- No me pasa nada Claire enserio, y deja de agobiarme por dios que te estás pareciendo con Lily.

- A ver, mírame a los ojos Jacqueline Redfield, dime ahora mismo que es lo que te preocupa. Es por algún chico?- me preguntó sonriendo y con los ojos llenos de emoción.

- Pero qué dices... qué tío podría gustarme?

- Ay Jacky, Jacky ... con lo guapa y encantadora que tu eres... por qué me tendría que extrañar de que estés con algún chico?

- Claire enserio no estoy con nadie... oye espera un minuto que me está sonando el móvil. Si?

- Hola Jack! Soy Shail pequeña cómo estás?

- Hola Shail! Pues estoy bien, tranquilo, todavía no he salido del instituto así que ya te veré a la salida vale?

- Estupendo Jack, no veas las ganas que tiene Víctor de verte- me dijo conteniendo la risa.

- Jajaja si solo llevo 3 días sin verle, seguro que no le ha dado tiempo a echarme de menos – le contesté divertida, Víctor era uno de mis nuevos amigos en Limbard, a él también le habían rescatado de Kirtash y su gente, y como yo, él también había escapado por los pelos de la muerte. Era un chico realmente majo, vivía en Madrid y estudiaba en un curso menos que yo. La única pega que tenía el chico es que parecía que estaba embobado conmigo, se pasaba el día entero mirándome e intentando captar mi atención. No es que fuera feo, pero... me parece que tenía a otro prototipo de hombre en mi retorcida cabeza. Nooooo! De nuevo esos ojos azules volvieron a invadir toda mi mente, aunque no por demasiado tiempo.

- Jack...Jacky, Jacqueline! Me estás escuchando?

- Emmm... si, si Shail lo siento me despisté, decías algo?

- Jajaja, te decía que te esperamos en el café de la esquina con Oxford street te parece?

- Claro, estupendo nos vemos en una hora, hasta luego!

- Vale pequeña, cuídate.

Colgué el móvil y tras meterlo en mi bolso me encontré con la mirada de curiosidad de Claire, que movía las cejas de arriba abajo buscando respuestas.

- Claire por favor Shail es sólo un amigo...

- Ya, ya, y tu quedas con todos tus amigos para ir a una cafetería después del instituto? Porque yo diría que no ¬¬.

- Pfff déjalo es una larga historia- le susurré intentando quitarle peso al asunto.

- Dime quien es, y por qué vas a quedar con él- me repitió mirándome a los ojos.

- Shail es un amigo de la familia, conocía a mis padres y vivía en Dinamarca... cerca de mi casa- improvisé rápidamente- así que ha venido a verme porque hace mucho que no hablamos. Contenta?- crucé los dedos para que aquella excusa tan mala colase.

- Mmmm... no sé que decirte, bueno vale por el momento acepto la respuesta, pero... estaré vigilándote señorita Redfield!- me dijo moviendo sus dedos de los ojos hacia mi en señal de que me estaba viendo.

Eran las 3 de la tarde, me despedí de mis compañeros y me dirigí a café donde me esperaban mis amigos. Fue justo al coger el metro hacia Oxford street cuando noté una presencia detrás mía. De repente sentí que no tenía fuerza en las piernas y un sudor frío se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo. Agarré mi bolso con fuerza y empecé a respirar con tranquilidad para quitarme de la cabeza aquella sensación que me invadía poco a poco. Era él, estaba completamente segura, y me iba a matar. Rápidamente cogí el móvil para avisar a Shail pero... como iba a tener cobertura dentro del metro? Seré idiota.

Por fin llegó el metro y justo cuando me disponía a subir una mano me agarro por el hombro. Casi inconscientemente di un manotazo hacia mi agresor y me di la vuelta para plantarle cara, hasta que descubrí con alivio de quien se trataba...

- pero serás burra... si soy yo, Claire! En que estabas pensando loca?- me dijo llevándose la mano al cuello donde yo le había golpeado- joder, casi no me rompes el cuello.

- Dios Claire lo siento muchísimo, perdóname por fav... – de repente me quedé totalmente callada, paralizada de terror al ver la figura que se encontraba justo delante de mí y que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona apoyado contra una de las barras del metro. Vestía completamente de negro, con un pantalón vaquero oscuro y algo ajustado con una camiseta de botones también oscura remangada hasta el codo, que le daba un aire informal. Claire debió notar mi cara de sorpresa mirando a aquel muchacho, porque me cogió por la manga de la camisa y me llevó hasta un asiento y me susurro:

- Jacky tu conoces a ese tío?- preguntó con una de esas sonrisas tan propia de ella y parpadeando sin parar.

- Eeeh... yoo... esto..

- Tiaaaa, por favor dime que conoces a ese tío, está tremendo que no veas- susurró un poco más bajo para evitar que nadie nos oyera.

- No, no lo conozco- dije sacando el único resquicio de voz que me quedaba.

- Pues vaya mierda – me respondió girándose hacia él y sonriéndole coqueta.

Ante esto, él miró para mí extrañado y de nuevo me perdí en sus ojos de hielo. Se suponía que yo no era la típica chica tonta que se enamoraba del primer tío guapo que le pasaba por delante. Pero con él, todo era distinto. Aquel tipo me hacia sentir cosas que yo nuca había sentido por ningún otro hombre, hace dos años había estado saliendo con chicos de mi instituto los cuales en un principio me atraían mucho, aunque al final acabaron en fracaso, pero he de reconocer que ninguno me ponía hasta el punto en el que ese maldito asesino lo hacía. Sólo mirarle me hacia querer abalanzarme sobre él y pedirle que me tomara allí mismo. Jacky, por favor contrólate por dios. Volví la mirada hacia él y noté como éste se reía disimuladamente sin parar de mirarme. Por qué se reía? Acaso le hacía gracia tenerme en aquel lugar sin posibilidad de escapar?

Jacky! Tía hoy estás en otro mundo enserio. Que te decía que esta es ya mi parada – me dijo sonriente y dándome un beso de despedida- nos vemos mañana!-gritó saliendo del metro corriendo.

Noo... – me había quedado sola por estar en las nubes y ahora que miraba el vagón, contando conmigo éramos 7 personas. Algo raro para ser una hora punta.

De repente noté movimiento en el vagón, miré a la esquina donde momentos antes se encontraba Kirtash, pero al volverme no vi a nadie. Quizás se haya bajado.

Hola criatura- me susurro una voz dulce y masculina muy cerca de mí.

Aquello si que no me lo esperaba así que solté un brinco en medio del vagón .Cualquiera que me hubiera visto en aquel momento hubiese pensado que yo era retrasada, colorada como un pimiento y tartamudeando cosas sin sentido ante aquella maravilla de la naturaleza.

-estás nerviosa Jack?- me dijo tomando con su fría mano mi mentón y haciendo levantar levemente mi cabeza- no tengas miedo pequeña, no voy a hacerte daño.

Instintivamente moví mi cabeza hacia un lado para soltarme de su agarre sin conseguirlo. Llegamos a la siguiente parada, suavemente, sin apenas notarlo se levantó del asiento y me tendió la mano:

dile a tu amigo el mago que tardaremos un poco más en llegar al café ok?- me dijo con una voz muy sensual y a la vez burlona.

Qué?- grité exaltada, acaso me iba a raptar? Acaso me iba a llevar a un lugar apartado para después poder matarme?

Tranquila criatura, no te va a pasar nada, sólo vamos a dar un paseo tu y yo juntos, te parece?- me respondió, pero esta vez con más amabilidad, y aunque seguía teniéndole miedo, el deseo que me empujaba a estar con él era mucho más fuerte. Así que tomé su mano fría con decisión y los dos salimos del metro sin decir una palabra.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

Pues allí estaba yo, bajo los kilométricos túneles del metro de Londres, paseando con cara de boba al lado de aquella especie de dios al lado mío. No lo iba a negar, en cierto modo me alegraba de que él me hubiese encontrado después de dos años intentando darme caza, aunque rezaba para que cumpliera su promesa y finalmente no me hiciera nada.

así que te has venido a vivir con tus tíos...- no fue una pregunta, más bien lo afirmó mirándome con su cara pétrea.

Ss..si, como lo sabes?

Tu amiga grita mucho, no sabes cuanto- dijo llevándose una mano a la sien en señal de dolor- podría escuchar sus pensamientos incluso a 3 kilómetros de distancia.

Se hizo el silencio. Caminamos de este modo durante casi diez minutos hasta que finalmente llegamos a High Park, me volvió a tomar de la mano suavemente y me guió por la maleza hasta un recoveco rodeado de árboles que quedaba aislado de todo el parque. Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza invitándome a sentarme en la hierba, las piernas me temblaban, pero accedí y con torpeza me estiré sobre la hierba. Él me repitió, y se sentó muy cerca de mí, mirándome con un gesto cariñoso.

Estás asustada Jack?

Para nada –mentí- tu acaso lo estás?

Por qué debería estarlo? – me preguntó esta vez dejando entrever una sonrisa burlona- soy yo el que te tiene atrapada y no al revés.

Giré la cara enfadada con gesto ofendido para evitar que me siguiera hablando, pero noté sus manos en mi mentón que me hicieron voltearme hacia él.

Jack, no seas niña, no te han dicho que es de mala educación no mirar a los ojos a la persona que te está hablando? – otra vez sonrió, esta vez de forma más tierna. No lo podía entender, ¿me estaba tomando el pelo? Estoy segura de que era una de sus técnicas... primero me trataba bien para que no sospechase y después..., un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda inconscientemente, después... él acabaría conmigo.

Ocurre algo malo criatura?

Este tío era realmente imbécil, ¿ocurre algo malo? Nooooooo, para nada, es el día más feliz de mi vida, no te jode.

Enserio me preguntas si me pasa algo? Mira...- le dije mirándole fijamente a sus ojos de hielo- acaba con esto rápido si? Porque soy poco paciente y la espera me está matando, así que mátame de una vez y ahórrame el sufrimiento, quieres? Porque la verdad no sé para qué me has traído aquí si no es para acabar conmigo, me equivoco?

Te equivocas Jack...- dudó unos instantes antes de seguir-, no te he traído aquí para matarte – respondió suavemente- si hubiese querido acabar contigo, créeme, ya lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo.

Entonces qué hacemos aquí?- le grité- por qué me has traído a este lugar, para reírte de mí, acaso?

Me sentía estúpida, todo esto era un juego para él y yo era su mono de feria; estaba tan furiosa que me levanté sin pensármelo dos veces, viendo una posible oportunidad de escapar y caminé a paso ligero hasta una posible salida entre los matorrales. Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura, que me levantaron en peso y me sujetaron con fuerza.

suéltame asqueroso!- manoteé enérgicamente intentando zafarme de su abrazo, sin resultado.

Estate tranquila pequeña, no montes un escándalo- me susurró al oído, apretando su agarre para impedir que me soltase.

Haré lo que me de la gana, SUÉLTAME!- de repente me empezaron a sudar las manos y sentí que un odio repulsivo recorría mi interior. Necesitaba salir de allí de inmediato, conocía de sobra aquella sensación, y no era nada bueno. Cuando era pequeña empecé a tener extraños episodios relacionados con el fuego. Cuando me enfadaba o sentía que estaba en peligro, me inundaba un calor agobiante que me quemaba la piel, como si estuviese ardiendo y entonces me desmayaba y despertaba por el calor de las llamas que se abrían a mi alrededor. Le había comentado estos episodios a Shail, pero ni siquiera él, que era mago, me sabía explicar lo que me ocurría.

En esta ocasión no fue diferente, el fuego me inundó todo el cuerpo y sentí que cada poro de mi piel estaba en llamas, mi mente se nubló por completo y lo último que pude adivinar fueron los ojos azules de Kirtash que me observaban con curiosidad antes de caer desmayada sobre sus brazos.

...

Señorita... Señorita... está usted bien?

Qu..que?

Vaya susto nos ha dado señorita, pensamos que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde – distinguí a un hombre de mediana edad con una bata blanca de médico, ¿Dónde estaba?¿ y Kirtash?

Jack pequeña!- abrí los ojos del todo lentamente y distinguí el rostro alegre de Shail y a Alsan y Víctor sentados a unos metros míos- gracias a los dioses que sigues viva! Menos mal que alguien te sacó del incendio, sino... a saber que hubiese sido de ti- me respondió con cara apenada.

Alguien... me sacó del incendio?- pregunté algo confusa.

Si, por lo visto los bomberos estaban evacuando la zona y un chico te trajo hasta la ambulancia, estabas desmayada, quizás respiraste demasiado humo quien sabe...

La trajo un chico?- de repente apareció Víctor a mi lado con cara de mosqueo- era un amigo tuyo?

Venga Víctor no te pongas celoso si?- replicó Alsan acercándose a mi camilla- lo importante no es quién la trajo, sino que la trajo y la salvó del incendio, y eso basta.

Esperen, esperen... qué incendio? No recuerdo nada de ningún incendio – repliqué

Jack,- comenzó a decir Shail- no se sabe muy bien cómo pero... se inició un fuego en un rincón del parque cerca de donde tu estabas que se extendió rápidamente. Se cree que fue provocado pero todavía no se sabe con seguridad las causas. Enserio no te acuerdas de nada?

Claro que no recordaba el incendio, mis últimos recuerdos eran de Kirtash, en el metro, caminando por las calles de Londres y finalmente nuestra discusión en el parque. Mierda!... todo encajaba, por supuesto que el incendio había sido provocado... había sido provocado por mí. Dios mío otra vez no!

Shail...-susurré temblando- el incendio...recuerdas mi problema con el fuego verdad? Lo que me había pasado cuando era pequeña?

Claro Jack, pero qué tiene eso que ver con...?- de repente lo comprendió- no es posible... tú...tú? tú provocaste el fuego cierto?

Pero qué tonterías decís – interrumpió Víctor- eso es imposible!

Puede que no sea tan imposible- comentó Alsan- a decir verdad es lo más lógico, ya que ella fue la única que salió malherida de todo esto, y a la única que le afectó el incendio porque estaba demasiado cerca- añadió deslizando sus dedos por mi antebrazo donde de distinguía una superficie roja donde el fuego me había alcanzado.

Lo mejor será que lo hablemos en Limbhad para aclarar las cosas

Shail, si no te importa, me gustaría pasar por casa de mis tíos antes, deben estar preocupados

Claro pequeña, nosotros te llevaremos a casa no te preocu...

No, no... iré sola, necesitó pensar sobre lo que ha pasado y un paseo hasta casa será lo mejor para despejarme- respondí suplicante- por favor...

Los tres se miraron con el rostro cargado de preocupación. Aproveché en ese momento para levantarme de la camilla para ir a buscar mis cosas. Yo era una chica inquieta, no soportaba estar postrada en una cama y mucho menos en la situación que me encontraba, así que recogí mis cosas y me dirigí al médico que me había atendido para explicarle que me encontraba perfectamente y que estaba lista para irme a casa. Finalmente el médico que me dio su aprobación y volví con Shail y los demás para despedirme.

estás segura que puedes ir sola?-me volvió a preguntar Shail- quizás estés sin fuerzas después del desmayo

estoy de acuerdo con él, es peligroso que andes por ahí tú sola- le defendió Alsan- nos haces falta Jack, eres parte de la Resistencia y no vamos a perderte por una estupidez. Imagínate que Kirtash se estera de esto y te intercepta por el camino sabiendo lo débil que estás... no me lo podría perdonar nunca

Ves! Cuántas veces te he dicho que quiero poder defenderme por mí misma?, que los Caballeros de Nurgon no vean bien que una dama maneje una espada... no significa que yo no pueda manejar una –le comenté riéndome- después de esto espero que me aceptes como alumna majestad – añadí guiñándole un ojo y moviendo las pestañas rápidamente como pidiéndole permiso para manejarme yo sola.

Como respuesta me pasó su fuerte brazo por los hombros y me frotó la cabeza con su puño. Alsan era realmente un encanto, podía parecer muy serio y distante, pero después de haber convivido con él tanto tiempo... podía considerarlo como mi hermano mayor, sobretodo por el hecho de que aunque nos pasábamos el día discutiendo por tonterías que olvidábamos a los dos minutos debido a nuestro carácter; nosotros nos entendíamos a la perfección y era agradable pasar tiempo con él.

entonces... eso es un sí?- le respondí riendo intentando deshacerme de su brazo como si fuera una niña pequeña

...está bien, pero ten mucho cuidadito – rió liberándome por fin de su agarre- me lo prometes verdad?

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- dije sacando la lengua y despidiéndome de los tres con la mano y saliendo hacia la calle.

Era raro, casi había perdido la vida hoy por mi propia causa, y en lo único que podía pensar ahora mismo era en Kirtash. Qué había querido decir con sus palabras? Es que no quería matarme de verdad, o era un simple truco para que me confiara? Pffff, mañana tendría que contarle muchas cosas a Claire, no es que le fuera a contar que Kirtash fuera un asesino que ni siquiera perteneciera a este mundo... maquillaría un poco la información para que se lo creyese y para que me pudiera dar consejos sobre lo que me estaba sucediendo. Necesitaba un nombre creíble para él, Kirtash no pasaría por un nombre Terrestre, debía ser uno más sencillo... veamos... Ki...Kiriam? no me gustaba, Christopher... parece un nombre de viejo..., Christian? Christian era un nombre danés bastante común, era perfecto y en cierto modo le pegaba y todo. Entré corriendo a mi casa y cené rápidamente, subí a mi cuarto y encendí mi ordenador para escribir en mi diario sobre todo lo que me había ocurrido en aquel día tan extraño.


	4. Chapter 4

**(la verdad es que la historia no sigue demasiado el libro de la Resistencia en algunas cosas, porque Shail debería estar "muerto" y Jack tendría que vivir en Limbhad desde la muerte de sus padres... pero bueno digamos que como Kirtash nunca habló con Victoria para que se uniese a él , básicamente porque ahora es un tío, pues Shail no tuvo la necesidad de "sacrificarse" por ella xd y lo de Jack... como en el libro siempre hablaba de los parientes que tenía todavía.. pues se me ocurrió que quizás prefiriese estar con sus tíos que con Shail y Alsan) y eso es todo **** espero que les guste!**

CAPITULO 3

Me desperté con muchos ánimos, estaba realmente impaciente por contarle todo lo ocurrido a mi mejor amiga. No hizo falta que mi tía me gritara desde el piso de abajo que bajara a desayunar porque se me hacía tarde, como casi todos los días, ya que desayuné muy temprano y salí pitando hacia el metro para ir al instituto para sorpresa de ella.

Las clases empezaban a las ocho, había llegado media hora antes, lo nunca visto! Todos me miraban con cara de asombro ya que llegar tarde era mi rutina personal, qué pasa... es que no puede una llegar un día temprano?. Resoplé enfadada y me senté en un banco de la entrada para esperar a Claire. A los cinco minutos llegó caminando tranquilamente, pasó por delante de mí como si nada y tuve que darle un grito para que se percatase de que estaba allí.

Claire! Pero es que no me ves hija mia? –le solté agitando los brazos para llamar su atención

Jack?... pero bueno que haces tu a estas horas tan tempranas?- vaya... otra graciosita, ya me estaba empezando a mosquear que todos me vieran como "la tardona"

Sii – le conteste de mala gana- soy yo, no estoy enferma, he llegado temprano porque tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente...- acabé casi susurrándole para que nadie más se enterara de mis asuntos personales.

Jujujujuju enseriooo? – rió como si fuera una demente levantando las cejas al mismo tiempo con curiosidad- venga suéltalo, dime por favor que es algo sobre un chico que has conocido- me dijo casi riéndose y dando palmaditas de emoción... por dios, ni que yo fuera una niña chica que no supiera nada de los hombres ¬¬ esta mujer me avergonzaba de veras.

Mmmm... sí, podríamos decir que se trata de un chico...p..pero qué hacess?- antes que pudiera seguir con mi narración Claire me agarró por el brazo y me arrastró fuera del instituto ante mi sorpresa hasta una plaza que estaba justo enfrente donde solíamos ir a merendar en el recreo.

Shhhhh, mejor me lo cuentas todo aquí, que todos esos son unos cotillas y además... tenemos todavía casi 20 minutos antes de que toque el timbre así que...empieza

Vale, bueno antes que nada debo decirte que apenas lo conozco de nada, solo hemos coincidido una vez para serte sincera. Te acuerdas de aquel tipo en el metro de ayer?

El buenorro? – me dijo con los ojos como platos

Sí ese... pues bueno cuando tu te bajaste del vagón, él vino a sentarse a mi lado y...- _bueno Jack, veamos qué capacidad de improvisación tenemos_, me dije a mí misma – pues eso que estaba a mi lado y me empezó a hablar y a preguntarme las típicas chorradas y eso..- pero por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No era capaz de hablar con naturalidad... si seguía de este modo seguro que Claire sospecharía o bien pensaría que estaba mintiendo, vamos Jacqueline, tú puedes.- pues nada, que me preguntó si quería ir a tomar algo con él – concluí resoplando como si acabase de admitir un crimen.

Te invitó a tomar algo tía? No me lo puedo creer, y tu qué hiciste? le dirías que sí, cierto? Y él no te conocía de nada?

Sisi, de hecho creo que vive cerca de mi casa... y supongo que ya hemos coincidido más veces en el metro, solo que yo no me he dado cuenta – mentí haciendo gestos con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.

Y a dónde te llevo? Es simpático? Cómo se llama? Tiene algún hermano gemelo disponible para mí?- siguió escupiendo preguntas rápidamente con una gran sonrisa que me hizo reír .

Pues fuimos al parque y estuvimos charlando un rato... y se llama Kirt...Christian- logré finalmente recordar el nombre en clave que debía utilizar para él- es raro... no es como cualquier otro tío que haya conocido, la verdad es que da un poco de respeto al principio, pero después te acabas acostumbrando a su presencia...- un momento, acostumbrando a su presencia? Qué coño estaba diciendo? La gente normal no se tiene que acostumbrar a la presencia de alguien a quien conoce... pfff esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero cómo describir a Kirtash de la forma más humanamente posible? Recurriré a la mentira y así acabo antes – bueno olvida lo que te he dicho, es que es muy difícil describirlo porque parece muy tímido y distante al principio, pero después en muy majo, se te pasa el tiempo volando cuando estás con él- jajaja muy majo, eso si que había tenido gracia, Kirtash majo? No lo creo, pero lo de que se pasaba el tiempo rápido si era verdad.. nosee... con que hubiese colado ya tenía bastante.

Quería seguir con la historia, pero vi como Claire miraba hacia el suelo como meditando algo así que me callé y yo misma me quedé pensando en qué más contar sin desvelar nada, aunque también podía no haberle dicho nada y dejarlo todo en una primera y última cita... no me gustaba mentir, de hecho peco más de honesta que de mentirosa. Si por algo me caracterizaba normalmente es por lo impulsiva que era, cuando algo se me pasaba por la mente no era capaz de pensarla sino que salía de mi boca sin que yo pudiera hacer nada y en ocasiones esa honestidad podía herir a los demás. Estaba hecha un lío, por un lado no quería tener secretos con mi amiga, pero.. no era la primera vez que le escondía cosas pensé, recordando todo el asunto de Limbhad. De repente Claire me sacó de mis pensamientos:

Jack, me dijiste que fuiste al parque con él, no?

Si, al Hyde Park por?

No te enteraste de que ayer hubo un pequeño incendio allí? – me quedé helada, mierda! Ya podría haberle dicho que fuimos a cualquier otra parte.

Sí me enteré por las noticias, pero la verdad que nos debimos de haber marchado antes de que se produjera- improvisé sobre la marcha

Jacky, nosotras llevamos siendo amigas desde hace mucho verdad? No me gustaría que me mintieses – mentir? Es que acaso ella sabía algo?- tu tía me llamó ayer preocupada porque no sabía donde estabas, le dije que yo tampoco lo sabía y quedamos en avisarnos si nos enterábamos de algo... te intenté llamar pero no contestabas y cuando había perdido toda esperanza tu tía me llamó y me contó que tuviste un accidente en el incendio y que habías intentado ocultárselo- terminó mirándome a los ojos con una mirada cargada de tristeza y decepción.

Claire yo... no sé qué decir –agaché la cabeza abochornada.

Tía sé que lo de tus padres fue muy duro para ti, lo sé, debe de ser terrible que ellos desaparezcan de un día para otro pero... tienes que intentar superarlo ya, estás muy extraña desde que te volviste de Dinamarca y no solo lo pienso yo. Tus tíos están muy preocupados por ti, dicen que te pasas el día desaparecida y que solo pasas por casa para comer y dormir. Qué es lo que está pasando Jacqueline? – me dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros para que le prestara atención. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando por fin sonó el timbre que daba comienzo a las clases. Claire se levantó sin una palabra y me dejó allí sola, sumida en mis pensamientos.

Cuando levanté la vista hacia el reloj de la entrada me di cuenta de que marcaban las 8 y media. No tenía ganas de entrar, si ya había faltado a la primera clase...podía saltarme las demás. Saqué el móvil y llamé a Shail, necesitaba pasar un rato en Limbhad.

Jack! – sentí los brazos de Shail abrazándome con dulzura. Shail era como la "madre" de la casa, se encargaba de casi todas las tareas, preparaba la comida y siempre estaba pendiente de los demás dispuesto a ayudar si surgía algún problema. Era una persona muy dulce y cuando uno estaba triste se agradecía su presencia. Mi nueva familia de Limbhad me recordó de nuevo a mis padres, por lo que rompí a llorar como una boba mientras Shail me intentaba calmar entre sus brazos.

Cuando me tranquilicé fui derecha a la cocina y me preparé un té para relajarme un poco, estuve leyendo algunos de los libros del instituto un rato hasta que finalmente me quedé dormida en el sofá. No sé cuanto estuve durmiendo pero finalmente me desperté al sentir una presencia a mi lado.

Despierta bella durmiente – me susurró Víctor al oído, como respuesta le di un manotazo suave en el brazo haciéndome todavía la dormida- ehh! Tramposilla sé que estas despierta – y tras decirlo comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por todo el cuerpo lo que hizo que me retorciera de risa durante un rato hasta que pude incorporarme para atacarlo a él con más cosquillas.

Venga dejad de jugar como críos, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer no creéis?- comentó Alsan que venía de entrenar con una toalla al cuello y sin camisa – y por cierto señorita... tu y yo tenemos una clase pendiente no crees?- me dijo divertido levantando una ceja

Por supuesto alteza, cuando usted disponga – contesté divertida haciéndole una reverencia

Después de comer te espero en la sala de entrenamiento, ni un minuto antes ni uno después entendido?

Jajajaja que sí hombreee!- y nos despedimos de él

Oye Jack... la próxima semana es mi cumpleaños y había pensado... en hacer algo juntos – terminó atropelladamente como con timidez- qu.. qué te parece?

Me parece genial! Montaremos una fiesta con comida y refrescos en casa y después iremos con Alsan y Shail a celebrarlo por ahí – vi que me miraba con una sonrisa poco convincente y sus ojos siempre relucientes de luz y cariño me miraron apenados- pasa algo Víctor? No quieres que lo celebremos?

Sisis.. no es eso... es que cuando dije lo de celebrarlo juntos... me refería a ti y a mí, solos- contestó colorado como un tomate y sacándose del bolsillo dos papeles – son las entradas para ver el concierto de mi cantante favorito en Seatle... sé que está lejos, pero él es americano y todavía no ofrece giras por Europa así que... había pensado que podíamos ir juntos, quieres?

Buffff esto me sonaba demasiado a cita... seguro que se me pondría de pesado durante todo el concierto. Pero bueno, era su cumpleaños, no le podía decir que no a mi mejor amigo, así que acepté la entrada con una sonrisa y la examiné con curiosidad: en la parte delantera estaba escrito el numero de entrada y la zona en la k se encontraba además de la hora... el reverso era de color negro con una serpiente enorme dibujada en medio (vaya... empezábamos bien.. con lo que a mí me gustaban esos bichos tan repugnantes) y entre los anillos de la serpiente se podía leer el nombre de Chris Tara...

A saber quien era ese tío tan raro.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4

Vamos Jack! Otra vez! – me gritó Alsan tendiéndome la mano para levantarme del suelo

No puedo más,... estoy agotada – logré contestar con dificultad rechazando su mano y tendiéndome en el suelo

Venga yaaa! Y tú eras la que querías poder defenderte por ti misma? No creo k cuando Kirtash te vea tenga muchos miramientos contigo, y por supuesto... no te dará un descansito para que tu reposes cuando estés cansada. Así que saca fuerzas de donde puedas y levántate – repitió con autoridad

Ya voy... – logré levantarme y agarrar la espada de entrenamiento para volver a enfrentarme a él.

Alsan se abalanzó sobre mí con rapidez y estuve a punto de volver a caer al suelo, sin embargo logré mantener el equilibrio y defenderme de su golpe. Estuvimos así durante una hora más hasta que él dio por finalizada la clase. Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y me recordó que mañana seguiría con sus clases a la misma hora. Yo estaba agotada, no podía casi ni moverme, el hecho de que la magia no fuera conmigo fue la razón por la que Alsan se ofreciera a darme clases de espada para que yo pudiera defenderme... sin embargo, ahora creía que era una locura... yo era incapaz de manejar una espada! No sólo porque pesaba horrores... sino porque nunca tendría la fuerza ni la habilidad suficiente para enfrentarme a nadie, y mucho menos a Kirtash, que parecía que había nacido con la espada pegada a su brazo. Me levanté despacio y seguí practicando algunos de los movimientos que había aprendido, pero no tardé demasiado en dejar la espada en el suelo e ir derecha a la ducha.

El contacto con el agua fría me relajó, no acostumbraba a ducharme nunca con agua caliente debido a mi inusual temperatura corporal. Me quedé bajo la ducha cerca de media hora dejando que el agua recorriera todo mi cuerpo, alejando mi mente de los problemas que rondaban en ella. Fue entonces cuando recordé a mis tíos y a Claire, se supone que yo ya debería haber llegado a casa no? Y si estaban preocupados por mí?...de pronto, me di cuenta de que en aquellos momentos lo que ellos pensaran de mí no me importaba lo más mínimo. Ellos ya no formaban parte de mi vida y yo había intentado mantener esa farsa desde las muerte de mis padres hace ya dos años. Esto tenía que acabar! Mi nueva vida era ahora Limbhad, con Alsan, con Shail y con Víctor.. nadie más. Estaba decidido, con mucho dolor de mi corazón tendría que despedirme de mis tíos y abandonar esa casa de una vez por todas. Si Kirtash ya había podido encontrarme en Londres una vez, podría hacerlo las que quisiera y yo no iba a permitir que ese demonio se aprovechara de mí nunca más. Él era el enemigo, un asesino...y mi misión era acabar con él.

Abandoné Limbhad cuando dieron las 8 de la tarde, doblé la esquina de mi calle y miré con tristeza hacia mi casa.. mi tía estaba en la ventana mirando hacia el horizonte, pude sentir como mi estómago se encogía por momentos al verla tan triste allí sentada. Atravesé la entrada de la casa con paso decidido hasta la cocina donde ella estaba.

hola.. ya he llegado – mi tía casi saltó del asiento cuando me vio, corrió hacia mí con lagrimas en los ojos y me abrazó.

Pero dónde te habías metido pequeña?- sollozó entre mis brazos- nos llamaron del instituto diciéndonos que no habías ido y te llamé... pero no lo cogías y yo.. yo estaba tan preocupada hija mía que...- no pudo continuar porque rompió a llorar mojándome la camisa.

Ya está tía.. ya estoy aquí no te preocupes – intenté consolarla hasta que recordé lo que había decidido hace apenas unas horas... la llevé hasta el salón y dejé que se sentara en el sofá.

Fue justo entonces cuando mi tío abrió la puerta de la casa, nos miró confundido al ver lágrimas en las mejillas de su esposa y se sentó a su lado como buscando una explicación, es ahora o nunca pensé! Empecé a hablar con timidez temiendo que interrumpieran mi narración por considerar mi huída como una locura, al principio los dos me miraban con curiosidad en los ojos...pero cuando acabé noté sus caras tristes y miradas apenadas que no daban crédito a mi decisión de abandonar la casa para irme a vivir sola. Mi pobre tía enterró la cara entre sus manos y volvió a llorar, mi tío me miró con desaprobación, era cierto que todavía yo era menor, pero tenía 16 años y ya podría empezar a trabajar en caso de que lo necesitara... Sin esperar a que me dieran una respuesta subí escaleras arriba sin mirar atrás y empecé a meter ropa y demás en la maleta. No tenía demasiado ya que sólo me había traído de mi antigua casa lo justo y necesario. Cerré la maleta y cogí la mochila donde estaba mi móvil, hice una llamada rápida a Shail y sin decir otra palabra desaparecí de la casa sin dejar rastro, en una despedida que sería.. probablemente para siempre.

pero Jack qué haces con esa maleta? Es que ya no quieres vivir con tus tíos- preguntó Shail confuso una vez llegados a la casa de la frontera- cuando te recogimos fuiste tú la que decidiste irte a vivir con ellos en vez de quedarte a salvo aquí.. por si no lo recuerdas.

Lo sé... estaba equivocada, de ahora en adelante me quedaré aquí, aprenderé a luchar y seré útil para la Resistencia – le respondí clavando mi mirada en sus ojos castaños.

Esta bien – casi susurró con timidez evitando mi mirada como si le quemara- ven por aquí, vamos a ver qué habitación prefieres –declaró finalmente con una sonrisa cálida que me hizo olvidar que apenas unos segundos atrás había dejado a mis tíos, para siempre.

Me instalé enseguida en mi nueva habitación y me vestí con ropa cómoda para ir a cenar. Jamás pensé que me sentiría tan bien cenando con ellos, como si fuéramos una familia de verdad. Y aunque echara un poco de menos mi antigua casa... estaba segura de que mi marcha había sido la mejor opción para todos.

Al terminar me fui directa a la cama, cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté dormirme sin éxito. Me revolví durante horas entre las sábanas y al final decidí levantarme a por un vaso de leche para intentar calmarme un poco. Me senté en el sofá con el vaso hasta que sentí una pequeña vibración en el ambiente... el Alma, pensé. Corrí por los largos pasillos de Limbhad hasta llegar a la sala en cuestión, estaba un poco asustada, pero finalmente entré. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo y se me erizó el vello de la nuca instintivamente, ya sabía de lo que se trataba... Kirtash. Tenía tanta rabia que corrí sin pensarlo a la sala de armas para conseguir alguna espada que pudiera igualarse a Haiass... tiempo atrás Alsan me había hablado de Domivat, la espada de fuego, y había comentado que blandirla era una locura ya que era imposible sin quemarse las palmas de las manos. Sin embargo, estaba tan alterada que ni me lo pensé, casi la arranqué de la figura de Aldun donde se encontraba y la sostuve entre mis manos con asombro sintiendo un calor agradable en la mano sin que llegara a quemarme. Solté una exclamación de asombro y de repente olvidé lo que estaba haciendo allí, con la espada de fuego en mi mano como si hubiese estado esperado toda la vida para ser empuñada por mí.

Me volví con rapidez hasta la sala del Alma y posé mis manos sobre los símbolos idhunáicos para llegar hasta donde Kirtash se encontraba, yo no era maga, pero le pedí que sacara toda la energía posible de mí o de la espada para poder transportarme...poco a poco sentí como un hilo invisible tiraba de mí dispuesto a llevarme adonde quería y distinguí la fría mirada de Kirtash clavada en mí esperándome al otro lado, tuve miedo, quise volver atrás pero aquellos ojos fríos como el hielo me habían paralizado y yo no era capaz de hacer absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, sentí unos brazos que me agarraban y tiraba de mí zarandeándome de un lado al otro intentando que reaccionara... lo último que recuerdo fueron los rostros preocupados de Alsan y Shail antes de perder el conocimiento.

Me dolía mucho la cabeza, miré a mi alrededor y reconocí el armario y las estanterías de mi habitación. Me levanté con cuidado y me dirigí hacia el salón donde encontré a mis amigos desayunando tranquilamente.

buenos días – casi susurré haciéndoles un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

Buenos días Jacky, qué tal has dormido?- me preguntó Shail mojando una tostada en su café

Bien... me duele un poco la cabeza pero supongo que se me pasará – contesté un poco confusa buscando en las estanterías algo que desayunar

Después del desayuno me dirigí a la sala de entrenamiento donde Alsan me esperaba con actitud serena apoyado contra la pared. No dijo nada, y yo tampoco quise añadir nada. Sabía que estaba molesto conmigo por lo de anoche y dado que no era la vez que metía la pata debido a mi actitud impulsiva... pensé que lo mejor sería callarme y no sacar el tema si no quería que me echase de nuevo la bronca como a una niña pequeña. Sin embargo, no tuve esa suerte y comenzó con su reprimenda:

Jack, qué fue lo que pasó anoche?

Nada... estaba enfadada y... vi a Kirtash y yo... – balbuceé torpemente para que él me cortara al momento.

No te das cuenta de que has actuado de manera irresponsable?.. otra vez..- me respondió alzando la voz y mirándome acusadoramente- por tu estupidez casi ocurre una desgracia es que no te das cuenta?

Yo solo quería ayudar, sentí al Alma y vosotros no estabais despiertos... no quería perder más tiempo así que fui yo sola – intenté defenderme de su ataque

Pero Jack es que no te das cuenta de nada? Que habrías hecho tu sola? Enfrentarte a Kirtash? Te habría matado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como puedes ser tan absurda? Aparte... esta es la segunda vez que intentas esta bobería desde que llegaste aquí... si no llega a ser por nosotros no sólo habrías conseguido que te mataran... sino que además le hubieras permitido a Kirtash encontrar nuestro refugio entiendes? Cómo se te pudo ocurrir algo así, es que no piensas?

No pude soportarlo más y rompí a llorar como una estúpida pidiéndole perdón en un susurro. Había sido una idiota, realmente no sabía en lo que estaba pensando al cometer esa locura. Cuando vi a Kirtash... fue todo tan rápido que mi instinto habló por mí y me pidió atacarlo de forma irracional. No sabía por qué me ocurría aquello, simplemente tenía la necesidad de luchar contra él, por haberse reído de mí, por haber sido el causante de la muerte de mis padres, por hacerme actuar como una idiota y por... simplemente por el mero hecho de existir. Después de unos minutos sentí los cálidos brazos de Alsan en mi espalda, me volví hacia él abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas y lloré enterrando mi cara en su hombro. Estaba tan confusa que no podía pensar en nada, las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin control y no era capaz de parar por más que lo intentaba.

ya está pequeña, tranquila- me susurró acariciándome la espalda

soy una estúpida Alsan, perdóname por favor... no sé por qué actué de esa forma te lo prometo... es solo que estaba furiosa y actué de forma impulsiva – termine secándome las mejillas y los ojos con la manga de la camisa- lo siento de veras, nunca pretendí poner a nadie en peligro.

Lo sé pequeña, no te preocupes... pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir – de repente se irguió y tomó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos con suavidad para que yo alzara la cabeza y le mirase a sus ojos oscuros – Jack... otra cosa... tanto Shail como yo estamos algo confundidos por el tema de la sala de armas de ayer sabes?

Lo siento entré sin permiso y no debí hacerlo pero es que...

No no, - respondió sonriendo- no lo digo por eso.. me refiero al tema de la espada, como fuiste capaz de empuñarla?- aquella pregunta me dejó totalmente helada... ni siquiera yo sabía cómo había podido sostener a Domivat entre mis manos sin haber ardido como una tea al instante.

Puees si te soy sincera no tengo ni idea – le respondí encogiéndome de hombros – simplemente la necesitaba y la saqué sin problemas

Vayaa! Debes ser la primera humana capaz de blandir a Domivat enserio... –comentó como fascinado mirándome fijamente a los ojos- ya sabía yo que tú eras especial

Tras este comentario se levantó y me pasó una de las espadas de entrenamiento sin contemplaciones, ignorando completamente a conversación que acabábamos de mantener. Me levanté poniéndome en guardia y comenzamos el entrenamiento como cualquier otro día normal.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 5

(Bueno a partir de este capítulo ya me iré centrando más en el libro :) pero antes voy a hacer un pequeño inciso con los pensamientos de Víctor que el pobre se lo merece xd

**Espero que les guste!)**

**Víctor P.V.O**

El timbre del colegio sonó dando por finalizadas las clases. Me deslicé por los pasillos hasta la salida sin hacer mucho caso a los planes que tenían mis amigos para aquel fin de semana. Sin duda el mío sería mejor, pensé... iría con Jacqueline al concierto de Chris Tara en Seattle, nada podía salir mal! Sería una especie de cita rara, aunque yo sabía más que de sobra que yo no le interesaba lo más mínimo, mas que como amigo. Esto de ser un año menor me restaba puntos seguro ¬¬ nunca he entendido ese rollo que se traen las mujeres de que necesitan a un hombre mayor que ellas porque los pequeños somos unos inmaduros.. yo no era inmaduro! Y creo que se lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones...aunque ahora no recordaba muy bien cuando en realidad.

Caminé a paso ligero hacia la estación de metro para ir a mi casa. Y sentado en el vagón me di cuenta de que absolutamente todos mis pensamientos giraban alrededor de Jack, no podía evitarlo, estaría enamorado? La verdad es que nunca había tenido ninguna relación con otra chica de la manera que la tenía ahora con Jack... vale, no éramos novios, pero nos llamábamos y charlábamos regularmente, nos lo contábamos todo y lo pasábamos muy bien juntos... no era eso lo que hacían las parejas?

De pronto me dio un vuelco al corazón recordando el día del incendio en el Hyde Park... si le hubiera pasado algo malo aquel día no me lo habría podido perdonar jamás. No podía soportar el hecho de no volver a ver nunca más su hermosa sonrisa, su largo y ondulado pelo rubio y sus ardientes ojos verdes como esmeraldas relucientes rebosantes de cariño y simpatía... cómo poder olvidar su risa contagiosa y su actitud optimista y alegre siempre hacia todo el mundo... era imposible.

Sin embargo Jack había cambiado desde el "accidente"... estaba un poco más arisca y parecía más seria que nunca. Habría jurado verla llorar en alguna ocasión, además, también estaba el hecho de que de la noche a la mañana había abandonado a su familia de Londres y había decidido instalarse en Limbhad (cosa que me alegraba en cierto modo, ya que podía verla más a menudo). Lo más curioso de todo son esas ganas por aprender a defenderse que le han entrado de repente... yo me había metido a clases de Taekowndo hacía ya un año para poder luchar con mi cuerpo y el báculo sin problemas, pero ella nunca había expuesto su deseo de aprender hasta ahora. Estaba algo preocupado, pero bueno qué podía hacer yo?... el incendio lo provocó ella, no fue ningún hechizo de algún atacante... pero según me había comentado aquellos episodios sólo le sucedían cuando estaba nerviosa o enfadada... qué podría haberle enfadado de tal manera para que aquello se le saliese de las manos? Hoy le preguntaría, porque aquello no podía quedarse así, definitivamente.

Llegue a casa, y vi a mi abuela sentada en el sofá viendo el programa de cocina de Arguiñano, hay que ver lo enganchada que estaba.. pero después a la hora de cocinar no había quien comiera sus recetas . mucha teoría y ver la tele pero en la práctica era nefasta. Le saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla y subí a mi cuarto con rapidez, estaba impaciente por volver a Limbhad para ver a Jack...

Los pillé justamente en la hora de la comida, allí estaba ella con una coleta alta y varios mechones sueltos y ropa de chándal... seguro que acababa de entrenar o iba a ir justo después de comer, pensé al ver que Alsan también iba vestido con la ropa del mismo estilo. Estaba preciosa.

- Víctor..? pasa algo? – me dijo divertida clavando sus profundos ojos esmeralda en los míos.

- Que va! – me había pillado mirándola seguro...- estás muy guapa hoy – le solté sin pensármelo dos veces

- Mmm... gracias... supongo – me contestó poniéndose colorada y volviendo la vista al plato de comida mientras Alsan y Shail se reían por lo bajo y la picaban para que ella les contestara dándoles golpes suaves en los brazos a cada uno.

Después de comer la perdí de vista ya que fue a entrenar... no podía soportar la espera así que me deslicé sigiloso hasta la sala de entrenamiento para verla. No se le daba mal del todo, para ser una chica tenía bastante fuerza ya que lograba parar los golpes de Alsan con una espada que se veía pesada incluso siendo de entrenar. Los estuve observando moverse con agilidad y elegancia en cada golpe que asestaban, como si se tratase de alguna clase de baile que solo ellos dos conocieran. En ese momento me entraron un poco de celos... era irracional pero lo cierto es que esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y parecía que se divertían, comprobé viendo como Jack sonreía y se reía contagiando a su vez a Alsan cada vez que tenían un poco de descanso:

- espiando a la chica o qué? – me dijo de pronto Shail divertido haciéndome dar un salto del susto que me había metido.

- Joder Shail, me has asustado hombree! – le dije medio enfadado

- Tranquilo no te robaré mucho tiempo – me contesto tirando de mí para que lo siguiera- quiero hablarte de Jack, estamos un poco preocupados por ella... está rara verdad?

- Rara? – me hice un poco el loco para quitarle hierro al asunto- no sé, es cierto que está un poco cambiada desde que tuvo el accidente... pero tampoco es para tanto no?

- Que no es para tanto?- me dijo sorprendido- tu ves normal que haya dejado a sus tíos de un día para otro y que le hayan entrado esas ganas tan repentinas de querer manejar una espada para ser "útil para la Resistencia"- dijo indicando que eran las propias palabras textuales que ella había utilizado.- Alsan no te ha contada nada de lo que pasó ayer de noche verdad?

- Pues la verdad es que no... le pasó algo? –pregunté con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora

- Ayer tuvo una especie de arranque de locura! El Alma nos llamó pero ya era tarde porque Kirtash ya se había encargado de los exiliados antes incluso de que nosotros pudiésemos hacer nada... ni siquiera le dimos importancia pero lo más extraño es que si no llegamos a comprobar lo que estaba pasando en la sala... quizás hubiésemos perdido a Jack – concluyó apenado

- Pero qué estás diciendo?- le agarré por el cuello de la camisa para que me siguiera contando

- Eeh! Tranquilízate si?, si no la llegamos a parar se hubiese transportado donde Kirtash y...

- Pero cómo se va a transportar si ella no es una maga – grité desesperado- el Alma no podía teletransportarla..!

- Me dejas terminar?- me respondió esperando a que yo me calmase- llevaba en sus manos a Domivat, la espada de fuego... no lo entiendes? – casi me gritó al ver que yo seguía sin entender nada- nadie ha podido empuñar esas espada desde que fue forjada, y ella ha podido, es imposible! Domivat tiene mucho poder, no me extrañaría nada que el Alma lo utilizara para que Jack abandonara Limbhad. Pero eso no es lo peor...cuando la encontramos estaba como embobada, cegada por el odio hacia Kirtash, no paraba de repetir su nombre una y otra vez, pensamos que se había vuelto loca. Alsan habló con ella y Jack le explicó que lo hizo sin pensar, fue... instintivo, simplemente vio a Kirtash y no se pudo controlar... cómo lo ves tú?- me preguntó preocupado.

Me había quedado sin habla... por qué actuaría Jack de esa forma tan suicida. Todos odiábamos a Kirtash y ella en especial por el tema de la muerte de sus padres pero eso no era motivo para dejarse arrastrar por el instinto y atacarle totalmente desprotegida. De nuevo se me encogió el corazón de pensar que podría haberla perdido... otra vez, y agradecí a los dioses o a quien fuera que la protegía por no dejarla morir en manos de ese asesino.

- hablaré con ella... no te preocupes Shail – le respondí con voz firme temiendo lo que me pudiera contestar.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6

Estaba agotada después del entrenamiento así que me duché con rapidez y me fui directa al sofá donde se encontraba Víctor leyendo un libro. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera me había oído llegar, así que con sigilo me fui acercando a él hasta tirarme encima con una risa. El pobre dio un brinco de sorpresa y después movió su brazos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cintura, para abrazarme. En otro momento se las hubiera quitado y me habría marchado a otro sillón, pero estaba cansada y necesitaba alguien que me diese cariño así que apoyé mi cabeza con suavidad en su hombro y respiré profundamente dejando escapar un suspiro:

- Qué tal has pasado el día?- me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad y apretándome aún más contra él.

- Pff ha sido agotador... Alsan no me da respiro, pero mejor así – le contesté con una sonrisa – en poco tiempo estaré preparada para enfrentarme a Kirtash, y cuando acabe con él... ya nadie pasará miedo nunca más – concluí acurrucándome en su pecho.

- Por qué este cambio tan repentino Jack?- me preguntó sobresaltándome- antes tú no eras así de vengativa... no sé.. hace tiempo que actúas de manera extraña y..

- No me digas que esos dos te han contado lo de ayer?- dije ofendida intentando levantarme y soltarme del amarre de sus brazos

- Jack... yo no podría soportar que te pasara nada entiendes? Si algo te ocurriera.. no me lo perdonaría jamás – casi susurró volviendo a deslizar sus brazos por mi espalda para pegarme a él – no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor – lloriqueó como un cachorro contra mi cuello acariciándolo suavemente con sus labios – sé que odias a ese tipo, pero por favor... hasta que no estés preparada no vuelvas a hacer ninguna locura me oyes?- poco a poco fue abandonando mi cuello para situarse a escasos milímetros de mi cara, se acercó peligrosamente a mí, pero la volví a tiempo para que finalmente me besara en la mejilla.

Después hubo un silencio incómodo. Los dos estábamos abrazados en el sillón y yo me encontraba sobre él con las piernas una a cada lado de su cintura. Le acaricié la mejilla y deposité un beso en ella... acto seguido retiré sus manos de mi cintura con dificultad, ya que él se negaba a dejarme marchar así como así. Cuando al fin pude soltar su agarre y me dispuse a marcharme a mi habitación, él se levantó y me alcanzó con paso ligero, me tomó de la barbilla con brusquedad y me plantó un beso en los labios. Fue superior a mí... le di un manotazo para que me soltara y corrí a mi habitación sin pensármelo dos veces.

(salto temporal)

Llegó el día del concierto. No tenía ninguna gana de ir con Víctor después de lo del beso pero ya teníamos entradas. No era capaz de mirarle a la cara, se había intentado disculpar cientos de veces pero yo ni siquiera tenía valor para hablarle. Estaba siendo injusta con él ya que todo aquello podría haberse evitado si yo no hubiese sido tan cariñosa con él... quizás me había malinterpretado, pensaba...

Decidí olvidarlo todo por ese día, me vestí con unos vaqueros pitillo oscuro, una camisa un poco arreglada y unos botines con tacón que eran mis favoritos. Me miré al espejo con resignación observando mi maraña rubia de pelos descontrolados... finalmente pude arreglarlos ya que gracias a dios las ondas de mi pelo eran muy suaves, les di un poco de volumen con la plancha y me maquillé los ojos levemente, no quería ir hecha una zarrapastrosa al concierto y mucho menos parecer una niña chica. Me miré de nuevo y no pude evitar sonreír, todo había quedado como yo esperaba.

Al salir del baño me llevé una sorpresa ya que no sólo Víctor estaba listo para irse, sino también Alsan y Shail, que me miraban de arriba abajo sonriendo con picardía.

- se puede saber qué miráis babosos?- les recriminé levantando una ceja

- pues a qué va a ser? – me dijeron al unísono riéndose

- estás hermosa Jack – añadió Víctor tímidamente- te queda muy bien el pelo así..- respondí a su comentario con una leve sonrisa e hice un gesto con la mano señalando a aquellos dos preguntándole que qué hacían vestidos para salir si se suponía que íbamos a ir nosotros dos solos.- aahh estos dos... pues... es que verás, estuvieron investigando por medio del Alma estos días los movimientos de Kirtash, y da la casualidad de que hoy mismo va a asistir al Key Arena en Seattle te lo puedes creer?- me dijo con una sonrisa.- pero tranquila, podremos disfrutar del concierto y cuando acabe... iremos a por él. Es nuestra nueva misión.

- Misión? –pregunté con el corazón todavía latiéndome a cien por hora al escuchar el nombre de Kirtash...- pensé que nuestra misión era encontrar al dragón y al unicornio...

- Y sigue siendo esa Jack- interrumpió Shail- pero hemos decidido pasar al ataque, si acabamos con Kirtash, ya nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino y todo será más fácil... no es lo que tú querías también?- me preguntó un poco dudoso.

- Sisi... claro- me sentía realmente mal, me empezó a doler la cabeza y me mareé unos segundos. Ni siquiera fui consciente de que Alsan me entregaba algo en las manos, miré con la vista nublada todavía y distinguí el inconfundible brillo dorado de Domivat, sonreí para mí misma y sujeté la mano de Víctor con fuerza mientras el Alma nos llevaba a Seattle.

Aquello era una verdadera locura, estaba a rebosar de gente joven que gritaba emocionada a la entrada del concierto. Caminamos hacia allí en silencio mirando hacia todos lados buscando a Kirtash sin resultado. Me parecía imposible que precisamente él, se encontrase en este lugar tan atestado de gente. De nuevo mi corazón dio un brinco al recordarlo, parecía como si hubiese ocurrido ayer, me imaginaba caminando a su lado, el roce de su mano, su voz suave... dioos! Cuando me olvidaría de él?. Lo mataría, acabaría con él de una vez por todas para que no volviera a jugar conmigo nunca más.

Shail utilizó un simple hechizo de camuflaje para podernos colar en el concierto. Nada más entrar me sentí tan agobiada que tuve el impulso de salir de nuevo, Víctor me miró preocupado y me cogió de la mano arrastrándome entre la marea humana hasta llegar a un lugar en el segundo piso del estadio donde había más espacio para respirar. Miré hacia abajo para ver al público que clamaba a gritos al tal Chris Tara, la imagen me dejó horrorizada, un ejercito de serpientes se abría ante mí grabadas en camisetas, bolsos, tatuajes y demás como símbolo del artista. Me sentía atrapada como en un nido de esos asquerosos bichos que me rodeaban por todas partes y se ondulaban al sonido de la música. Tenía ganas de llorar, no lo soportaba, tomé la mano de Víctor instintivamente ,quien lucía una bella sonrisa en el rostro:

-te encuentras bien pequeña?- me preguntó preocupado

- sisi... es solo que no me encuentro muy bien, mire donde mire veo serpientes por todas partes. Comprende que no me sienta cómoda.- le dije asqueada mirando hacia todos lados en tensión

- lo entiendo, siempre te vuelves más agresiva cuando ves serpientes – contestó con naturalidad

- agresiva? No, yo...

- Shhhhh estad alerta- nos dijo Alsan cortándome al momento-, esto está a punto de comenzar

- Se puede saber como estáis tan seguros de que Kirtash está aquí?- pregunté curiosa

- Estaba en el programa del concierto, bajo su otro nombre, claro – aclaró Shail con una sonrisa

- Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Víctor preocupado

De pronto se apagaron todas las luces y una figura vestida de negro salió al escenario, segundos después los focos se encendieron descubriendo a Chris Tara que comenzó a cantar, lo que hizo que el público se descontrolara loco de emoción. Sin embargo, me quedé helada en el sitio cuando las pantallas de los laterales enfocaron al cantante... no me lo podía creer era...

- Kirtash, sabía que lo encontraríamos aquí – nos comunicó Alsan quitándome las palabras de la boca.

- Escuchad, ahora está distraído, así que es el momento perfecto para acabar con él- completó Shail

- Qué? Delante de toda esta gente?.. podríamos esperar a que acabara el concierto no? – comentó Víctor suplicante buscando mi apoyo

- Dime que estoy soñando... ese es Chris Tara? – casi susurré para mí misma- me estás diciendo que tu cantante favorito es Kirtash?- esta vez alcé un poco más la voz y le miré de forma amenazadora- estás loco?

- Yo no lo sabía!- se defendió – nunca sale en revistas, ni concede entrevistas... solo es posible verlo en los conciertos...

- Bueno..- dije ignorándolo y dirigiéndome a Alsan- y cómo pensáis sorprenderlo?

- Debemos acercarnos más... desde aquí no hay un buen ángulo para que Víctor pueda...

- ¿Qué?, Me estás pidiendo que le ataque con el báculo a traición? – casi gritó Víctor desesperado

- Y por qué no? Acaso ese asesino se merece algo mejor?- le ataqué yo

- Bueno chicos tenemos dos horas para buscar un lugar mejor desde donde atacarle – contestó Shail para calmarnos- vosotros quedaos aquí mientras nosotros nos intentamos acercar más- por cierto... disfrutad del concierto – se despidió con una sonrisa.

Me senté en el suelo y enterré la cabeza entre mis piernas. Escuche la voz de Kirtash inundando el ambiente y las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a mis ojos. Miré discretamente a Víctor que estaba paralizado con la vista clavada en el escenario.

- cómo es posible..?- comencé yo

- no lo sé Jack, su música me llega tan hondo... me siento identificado en cada canción,- me confesó- aunque no puedo olvidar que detrás de su música no hay nada más que el rostro de un asesino. De todas formas.. supongo que estoy en deuda con él...

Le miré interrogante y levante una ceja esperando a que continuara.

- Dime Jack... fue él quien te rescató del incendio cierto?- me soltó así de repente- fue él verdad? Dímelo por favor – noté como empezaban a temblarle las manos y se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla cerrando los ojos.

- No sé a que viene esto Víctor...

- Qué no lo sabes? No me hagas reír Jack... – me contestó con sarcasmo- desde que viste a ese tío has cambiado radicalmente, es que no te das cuenta? Apuesto a que él te gusta... te ha confundido y por eso no quieres ni tocarme...

Sin pensármelo dos veces le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas, intenté darle de nuevo pero me agarró las manos y me retuvo contra su pecho. Lloré como una inútil durante unos minutos aunque finalmente logré hablar:

- mátale... no quiero tener más miedo ni dudas por su culpa- le susurré

- descuida...- dijo sacando el báculo y apuntando al escenario- no dejaré que ese desgraciado te vuelva a enredar... nunca más – y dicho esto descargó toda la energía del báculo contra el escenario justo cuando Shail y Alsan volvían del piso de abajo.

Se oyó un gran estruendo y de repente todo se encontraba en llamas... la gente gritaba asustada y yo me quedé pasmada buscando con esperanza a Kirtash resurgir de entre las llamas que devoraban poco a poco el escenario. Parecía mentira.. pero ni yo misma vi justa una muerte así, ni siquiera para él. Me temblaron las rodillas y caí al suelo, Alsan corrió a buscarme y me cargó en sus brazos:

- hay que salir de aquí... Kirtash ya se ha ido- al escuchar estas palabras mi corazón pudo al fin respirar tranquilo, Kirtash seguía vivo, y para mi sorpresa... aquello me alegraba.

Salimos del estadio y esperamos por los alrededores hasta que toda la gente se hubo disipado por completo. Víctor se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado, mientras que Alsan y Shail se veían inquietos sentados en el banco donde yo también me encontraba.

- se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó Alsan casi gritando a Víctor, que lo miró sin decir nada.

- Fallaste a propósito! Por qué?- insistió Shail.

Tras unos momentos de reflexión alzó el rostro hacia mí clavando sus ojos oscuros en los míos y después se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos:

- porque no me parecía correcto...

- Correcto? No es correcto acabar con un asesino que ha matado a traición a muchos de los nuestros?- atacó de nuevo Alsan

- No te equivoques... quiero acabar con él, pero no de esa manera. De hecho... no eras tú el que decía que matar a distancia era de cobardes?

- Un individuo como él no se merece esos miramientos...

- De esa forma te estás rebajando a su nivel... deberías comprender por qué lo he hecho y no recriminarme.

- Y por qué lo atacaste entonces si se puede saber?- intervino finalmente Shail.

- Para lanzar un desafío. Para retar a Kirtash a que se enfrente con nosotros. Es por eso por lo que estamos esperando aquí.

- No era esa la idea...- logré por fin decir, sin embargo se me quebró la voz de repente al advertir una figura vestida de negro a unos metros de nosotros.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los míos, fríos y amenazadores. No obstante, esta vez estaba preparada para enfrentarme a él, ya no me sentía indefensa así que mantuve su mirada casi sin pestañear durante lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad. Fue entonces cuando volví a la realidad y desenvainé a Domivat dispuesta a atacar. Antes mi gesto Kirtash sonrió con sarcasmo sin apartar su mirada de la mía:

- habéis venido a matarme.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 7

**Nada une más que hacer frente a un enemigo común**

- habéis venido a matarme...

- Y podríamos haberlo hecho antes durante el concierto, que no te quepa la menor duda- las palabras salieron de mi boca cargadas de odio y como respuesta, Kirtash me taladró con una de sus miradas asesinas.

- Lo sé. He sido muy descuidado, pero no volverá a pasar.

- Vas a enfrentarte con nosotros entonces? O vas a salir huyendo como siempre? – la voz de Víctor sonó a mi espalda fuerte y segura, así que di un paso al frente preparada para atacar. Sin embargo, Kirtash no se movió del sitio, volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa siniestra y por fin respondió:

- Jack..- el corazón se me paró de repente al oír mi nombre de sus labios- ¿Cómo prefieres que lo haga? De uno en uno, o los cuatro a la vez? – no pude más, un fuego extraño recorrió mi cuerpo como tantas otras veces lo había hecho haciendo que perdiera el control y que me lanzara contra aquel asesino sin pensármelo dos veces.

Me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo cuando nuestras espadas chocaron. Hielo y fuego se encontraban una y otra vez mientras intentaba seguir los pasos que Alsan me había enseñado, con golpes fuertes y certeros. No obstante no tenía nada que hacer contra él y en pocos minutos me redujo con una estocada que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, evitando que la espada me rozara. Alsan recuperó mi posición y comenzó a luchar contra él mientras Shail me ayudaba a levantarme y Víctor me curaba los rasguños. Quería volver a luchar contra él. Quería ser yo quien acabara con su vida. Noté los brazos de Víctor sujetándome con fuerza mientras Shail acudía al rescate de Alsan, que había caído al suelo con una fea herida en el vientre.

- Suéltame!- le grité a Víctor sacudiéndome lo más fuerte que pude.

- Estate quieta! Quédate aquí con Alsan y Shail yo iré a por él.

- NOO!- la sola idea de que Víctor se enfrentara solo a Kirtash hizo que el corazón se me encogiera. Miré hacia el parque y vi que en efecto ya no quedaba ni rastro de la serpiente. Aún así abracé a mi amigo y le supliqué que se quedara conmigo.

- Lo siento Jacky, te prometí que ese tipo no te volvería a causar problemas nunca más, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, cumplir mi promesa.

Acto seguido Víctor desapareció en la espesura dejándome sola y desprotegida. Caminé con torpeza hacia mis amigos y me senté a su lado esperando a que Víctor volviese.

- hay que llevarlo a un hospital Jack, mira la herida- me dijo preocupado mostrándome el vientre congelado de Alsan- no sé como curarlo.

- Está bien, puedes llevarnos hasta allí, Shail? –pregunté tomando la mano del herido y depositando un suave beso en ella.

- Por supuesto, pero dónde está Víctor? No estaba contigo?

- Enseguida vuelvo, esperadme- eché a correr hacia el parque con Domivat bien agarrada y preparada para atacar si Kirtash se decidía a aparecer entre las sombras.

Caminé dudosa mirando hacia todos lados con el corazón latiéndome como si quisiera salirse del pecho. Fui sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un claro donde pude ver mejor todo lo que me rodeaba. De pronto sentí un escalofrío por la espada y logré parar la espada de hielo a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo. La lucha no duró más de unos minutos, ya que yo no era rival para Kirtash. Estaba desfallecida y la espada me pesaba demasiado para poder sostenerla entre mis manos. Noté el filo de Haiass en mi cuello y dos lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas de puro terror.

- Me parece que ya hemos jugado bastante, no te parece Jack?

Esperé temblando a que la espada me atravesara, concediéndome una muerte rápida e indolora. Sin embargo, el destino se había propuesto hacerme sufrir, así que a los pocos segundos Kirtash retiró la espada y se acuclilló delante de mí acariciándome el rostro con suavidad y recogiendo mis lágrimas, que seguían cayendo sin pausa.

- Qué voy a hacer contigo?- me susurró lentamente haciendo que levantara la cabeza y le mirara a los ojos.

- Déjame ir... por favor, déjame ir o mátame... pero no me hagas esto- le imploré con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Matarte... – asintió para sí mismo como considerando la oferta. Volvió a pasar sus dedos por mi rostro examinándolo de arriba abajo hasta llegar a mi cuello- sin duda es la opción más fácil y la más correcta. Pero digamos que eres una criatura curiosa y que me gustaría conocerte mejor... quizás eso te salve Jacqueline.

- Qué vas a hacer entonces? Vas a dejarme aquí o...- no terminé la frase temiendo lo que pudiera pasar después. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que Kirtash se separó de mí dispuesto a marcharse.

- Es una pena que lo nuestro tenga que ser así, eres interesante...- y con la misma despareció en la oscuridad.

Me quedé allí sentada como una tonta analizando lo que había pasado y fue entonces cuando me acordé de por qué estaba allí. Víctor. Me levanté de un salto y recorrí el parque hasta que di con él detrás de unos árboles pequeños. Se me heló la sangre al verlo allí tirado, como si estuviera dormido. Corrí hasta su lado y lo zarandeé de un lado al otro intentando que despertase, sin resultado. Fue entonces cuando vi a lo lejos a Shail, que cargaba con dificultad a Alsan y les hice gestos con los brazos para que se acercaran. Una vez estuvimos reunidos Shail utilizó un hechizo de transporte para llevarnos al hospital más cercano.

(_En el hospital_)

Me senté en la camilla de Víctor y acaricié su mano fría. Todo aquello era por mi culpa, no cabía duda. Pero por qué Kirtash no lo había matado? Me acosté junto a él rodeándolo con mis brazos y me quedé dormida hasta que noté unos suaves golpes en mi brazo:

- Jack... Jack despierta pequeña- la voz de Víctor me sacó de mi profundo sueño y abrí los ojos lentamente.

- Como estás?- le pregunté incorporándome de la camilla.

- Estoy bien, o al menos eso creo. Qué a pasado?- preguntó curioso.

- Kirtash te atacó y te dejó inconsciente...Fui a buscarte y cuando te vi en el suelo creí...creí que ya era demasiado tarde Víctor, pensé que te había perdido para siempre...- me acurruqué junto a él y lo abracé con fuerza- nunca me lo habría perdonado.

- Tranquila... no pasa nada.

- He pasado mucho miedo, no sabes cuanto.

- No te preocupes Jack, por favor. Cometiste una estupidez marchándote sola a buscarme... he estado a punto de perderte con lo del incendio y la última vez que intentaste enfrentarte a Kirtash tú sola... si te ocurriera algo yo no lo soportaría entiendes? Me importas muchísimo y no quiero que vuelvas a arriesgarte así.

- No me he arriesgado... la verdad es que Kirtash no quería pelear contra mí. Él no va a matarme.- aquel comentario hizo que el rostro de mi amigo se crispara. Frunció en entrecejo y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi pelo.

- Estás hecha un lío... es normal que pienses así. Pero te recuerdo que Kirtash no deja de ser un asesino. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es preocuparme por ti, no crees?.

En ese momento Shail y Alsan atravesaron la puerta sonriendo.

- Te veo bien, Víctor- dijo Shail revolviéndole el pelo.

- Alsan como estás?- preguntó el aludido dudoso al ver las vendas alrededor de su cintura.

- Recuperándome como tú. Esta herida ha desconcertado a los médicos, nunca habían visto algo así- dijo torciendo el gesto.

- Acércate, te recuperarás antes con mi magia.- dicho esto alzó sus manos hacia la herida de Alsan. Las mantuvo allí cerca de cinco minutos hasta que se derrumbó sobre la cama agotado.

- Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias Víctor- le respondió Alsan mirándolo con el rostro preocupado.

- Necesita descansar, vámonos- se apresuró a decir Shail después de acomodarlo en la camilla- te quedas con él Jacky?

- Sí, estaré cerca por si necesita algo no os preocupéis.

Después de varias horas, Víctor acabó por dormirse, así que aproveché para ir a la cafetería del hospital a tomar algo. Revisé mis bolsillos y me maldije a mi misma al sacar 3 libras de uno de ellos, sin dólares no podía comprar nada! Pensé en ir a buscar a Shail para que utilizara uno de sus hechizos para conseguir comprar algo, pero pronto deseché la idea al ver la hora, las 3 de la mañana. Con razón aquello estaba tan muerto... me senté en una de las sillas y enterré mi cabeza entre ellos. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando una voz me sacó de mis sueños.

_"Jacqueline"_

_"Jacqueline tenemos que hablar.."_

Era la voz de Kirtash, me quedé de piedra unos segundos pero pronto me levanté de la silla y salí a buscarlo. Necesitaba saber quién era yo, y por qué se tomaba tantas molestias en mantenernos con vida cuando había tenido ocasiones de sobra para matarnos tanto a mí, como a Víctor. Salí del hospital y sentí el frío de la noche, caminé con paso firme hasta que vislumbré una figura sentada en un banco de la entrada.

- Has venido...

- Qué quieres? Por qué me has llamado?

- Ya te lo he dicho, tenemos que hablar.

- De qué, si se puede saber.

- De ti.

- Qué pasa conmigo?

- Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar...- respondió con una mal disimulada sonrisa.

- Por qué no nos mataste esta noche? Podrías haberlo hecho...

- Sabes que estamos en guerra?- cortó, clavando sus ojos azules en los míos.

- No es mi guerra... no es mi mundo y...

- Y aún así te estás entrenando para enfrentarte al enemigo, para matarme.

- Solo me defiendo de ti. Nunca he querido luchar... excepto en el caso de Elrion, él mató a mis padres y se merecía morir por ello.

- En ese caso deberías darme las gracias, no crees?- me dijo tomándome de la barbilla.

- Por qué debería hacer algo así?- le dije apartándome de él- yo a ti no te debo nada.

- Es cierto, no me debes nada. Pero deberías ser un poco más considerada conmigo. Después de todo no he matado a tu querido Víctor.- le taladré con la mirada y me di media vuelta hacia el hospital.- Jack... todos morirán tarde o temprano, lo sabes... no puedo protegerte por mucho más tiempo.

- Yo no te he pedido que me protejas. Ya te he dicho que no quiero nada de ti.

- No quieres nada de mí... pero acudes a mis llamadas. En el metro no opusiste resistencia a que te llevara conmigo- empecé a enrojecer y le dije la primera tontería que se me pasó por la cabeza

- Me hipnotizaste! Nunca me iría contigo por voluntad propia... me das asco.

- Tu crees?- de nuevo se acercó peligrosamente a mí y sacó de su chaqueta lo que me pareció un cuchillo o algo parecido. Después tomó mi mano y lo depositó con cuidado sobre ella.- ahí tienes... si tanto asco te doy puedes matarme aquí y ahora, sino mataré a tus amigos. Adelante, no pienso defenderme- dijo tomándome de la muñeca y acercando el cuchillo a su cuello.

- Qué haces?- estaba tan nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca de mí que el cuchillo se escurrió entre mis dedos. Noté las manos de Kirtash cerrándose en mi cintura, pegándome a él por completo y fue entonces cuando enloquecí. Le eché los brazos al cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí y lo besé con pasión. Sus brazos se movieron seguros por mi cadera y mi trasero mientras respondía a mis besos, volviéndome loca. Enredé mis dedos en su suave cabello castaño para profundizar más el beso pero acto seguido me apartó de él con dulzura cogiendo mi mentón. – Qué pasa? No te ha gustado? – me sentí como una estúpida y bajé la cabeza para evitar que me viera colorada como un tomate por la vergüenza. Quizás me había excedido un poco...

- Vete, Víctor acaba de despertarse. Será mejor que vayas con él o se preocupará.- volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó suavemente. Después se alejó y desapareció entre la espesura dejándome allí plantada más confusa y asustada que nunca.

Rehice mis pasos como una autómata y llegué a la habitación de Víctor que me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aparté la mirada sintiéndome fatal por lo que minutos antes acababa de ocurrir y me senté en una silla cercana pensando en lo que haría a partir de ahora...

**Reviews :)!**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8

**Te amo y te odio. Dirás: cómo es posible?**

**No sé. Yo te amo y te odio.**

Había pasado ya cerca de un mes desde el incidente en Seattle. Cada día que pasaba me hacía sentir peor persona y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas olvidarme de Kirtash y de todo lo relacionado con él, pero era imposible. Además, el hecho de que él ni siquiera hubiese contactado conmigo después de nuestro último encuentro me rompía el corazón y me hacía sentir como una completa inútil. Me había engañado, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Sin embargo, una parte de mí seguía deseando con fuerza que aquello hubiese sido real... y que realmente él sintiera algo especial por mí.

Me enjuagué las lágrimas en mi camisa y me vestí con ropa cómoda para ir a entrenar. Me arrastré por los pasillos de Limbhad como alma en pena hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento, abrí la puerta con un suspiro y me senté en uno de los bancos a esperar a Alsan. Mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a lo mismo... me dolía la barriga, la cabeza, los ojos... no podía parar de llorar aunque me lo propusiese. Sabía de sobra lo malo que era sufrir por amor, cuando Claire lo había dejado con su novio había estado echa polvo más de dos meses, llorando por las esquinas y sin ganas de hacer nada. En aquel momento me había parecido una exageración, pero ahora entendía perfectamente esa sensación de angustia y de dolor que me perseguía día y noche. Llevaba con un nudo en el estómago desde aquel día y para colmo me pasaba las tardes escuchando canciones tristes como una masoquista para derrumbarme del todo y sentirme más infeliz todavía.

- Jack? Estás llorando otra vez?- la voz de Alsan me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Qué va! Se me ha metido algo en el ojo- mentí dándome la vuelta y apretando los labios para evitar soltar más lágrimas de las debidas.

- Vaya... si que eres una niña llorona. Pensé que eras más fuerte- me dijo acercándose por la espalda e inspeccionando mi cara, que estaba hinchada y roja de tanto llorar.

- Es que... es que no sé que me pasa, estoy muy sensible últimamente ya ves...- dije suavemente intentando controlar mi voz

- Mujeres... siempre tenéis algún dilema. Se puede saber por qué narices estás llorando?

- Por nada! Es solo que hoy tengo uno de esos días tristes en el que necesitas llorar... es una costumbre femenina, pregunta a la chica que quieras para que veas que es así..- le dije intentando formar una sonrisa.

- No se yo... enserio que es solo eso? Un día sensible? Porque llevas como un mes de esta guisa- me contestó poniendo cara de preocupado.

- Si si, no pasa nada estoy bien, te lo prometo. Empezamos?- dije haciendo un gesto con la mano y levantando la espada de madera entre nosotros.

- Esta bien, en guardia!

Intenté descargar todo mi dolor y mi odio durante el entrenamiento. A pesar de que me esforcé al máximo, Alsan me ganaba una y otra vez y aquello me desesperaba. Nunca podría mejorar con la espada. Ellos eran mucho más fuertes que yo y además tenían mucha más experiencia. Alsan debió de adivinar mis pensamientos porque de pronto paró el entrenamiento y me pidió que lo dejáramos hasta el día siguiente.

Jack, esto no se puede aprender de un día para otro... lo sabes no?- me dijo guardando las espadas en el armario correspondiente.- eres una alumna muy prometedora, pero tienes que entender que apenas llevas dos meses o tres entrenando. Es imposible que puedas conmigo a estas alturas, pero ya verás que dentro de unos años lo ves todo desde otra perspectiva.- terminó acariciándome la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro y salió a paso ligero hacia la ducha.

Me senté en el suelo agotada y respiré profundamente...Dentro de unos años.. yo no tenía tanto tiempo...necesitaba mejorar YA! Salí corriendo de allí y me fui directa a la sala de armas. Sentí que mi corazón llameaba con fuerza al ver a Domivat y la tomé con seguridad entre mis manos para sentir su fuego y su poder, me sentía realmente cómoda con ella, así que decidí volver a entrenar yo sola, pero esta vez con la espada de fuego. Repetí los movimientos una y otra vez con precisión contra un rival invisible que en mi fuero interno no podía tener otro rostro que el de Kirtash.

Aquellos sentimientos de profundo odio y desprecio hacia él aparecían cuando me dejaba llevar, cuando no reprimía mi instinto.. y aquello me asustaba de verdad. Sería una psicópata? Cómo era posible querer a una persona y odiarla a muerte al segundo después? no era el típico amor odio que se tienen las parejas, no, era algo mucho más intenso y peligroso. Cuando discuto con Víctor y le digo que le odio, no estoy siendo sincera, simplemente se lo digo para herirle, para que vea que él mi importa y que no quiero que nos enfademos nunca porque él es mi mejor amigo. No podría odiarlo ni aunque quisiera. En cambio yo sí que odiaba a Kirtash, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas y si en aquel momento estuviese delante de mío, no me templaría el pulso para acabar con su vida. Definitivamente estaba como una cabra.

Continué entrenando media hora más hasta que me dolieron los brazos, así que guardé a Domivat con cuidado y fui directa a la ducha. Una vez salí, me puse a esperar a que Víctor volviera del instituto para charlar un rato antes de ir a comer.

La vida en Limbhad podía ser verdaderamente aburrida, todos los días parecían el mismo, nunca pasaba nada y aquello me desesperaba en cierto modo. A veces echaba demasiado de menos a mis tíos, así que me escapaba unas horas mientras Alsan y Shail dormían para ir a verles. Rara vez hablaba con ellos en persona, no me atrevía. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, así que me conformaba con llamarles por teléfono y escuchar sus voces a través del móvil. También echaba muchísimo de menos a mis amigas, a Claire en especial. Nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo sin hablarnos, pero sabía que era lo mejor para las dos, y aunque necesitaba de forma urgente escucharla, pedirle consejo y contarle todo lo que me estaba pasando, me tragaba mis palabras y colgaba el teléfono antes de que contestara. Era una cobarde? Sí, pero no quería involucrar a la gente que quería y apreciaba en todo esto, era lo mejor.

- hola preciosa!- me saludó Víctor sonriendo desde la otra esquina de la habitación- qué tal el día?

- Bien... hoy has tardado mucho en venir

- Ya, es que como solo queda una semana para que empiecen las vacaciones de navidad... pues me he tenido que quedar hasta tarde para preparar la decoración de la clase y demás- me dijo riéndose.

- Navidad... ya ni me acordaba- le dije entristecida. Me encantaban estas fechas, recordaba mi casa en Dinamarca cubierta de nieve, la chimenea encendida y los tres en casa reunidos. Ya era la tercera navidad que pasaría sin mis padres... hacía tanto tiempo que no los recordaba, que se me hacía extraño pensar que hace unos años ellos eran lo más importante de mi vida. No le di más vueltas y me volví hacia mi amigo con una bella sonrisa.- dónde la vas a celebrar este año? Vas a salir de fiesta a algún sitio con tus amigos?

- Que va! Cenaré con mi abuela y después vendré aquí contigo- me dijo mirándome con cariño- es lo que más me apetece.

- Deberías salir de marcha con tus amigos- volví a atacar yo- no me parece bien que te tengas que quedar encerrado por mi culpa.

- Jacky, sabes que preferiría quedarme mil veces encerrado contigo antes que salir de marcha con cualquiera de mis amigos. Aunque si quieres... podríamos ir por ahí juntos, qué te parece?

- No sé... qué dirán Alsan y Shail?

- Ellos también pueden venir, de hecho había pensado que este año podemos celebrar todos la navidad, ya sabes... que nos regaláramos cosas y tal...

- No veo yo a Alsan comprando en un centro comercial, que quieres que te diga- le contesté riéndome

- Sería digno de ver ciertamente- dijo uniéndose a mis risas- pero por lo menos te airearías un poco... llevas mucho tiempo sin salir de Limbhad desde lo de ...

- Lo sé- le corté de forma brusca antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, por lo que me miró algo sorprendido.

- Estás bien Jack?

- Por supuesto... por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé... te encuentro distinta... como tristona

- Será porque llevo mucho sin salir, como tú dices- le solté sin más y me levanté para calentar la comida- llama a esos dos para comer y así aprovechamos y les contamos la idea navideña.

Mientras comíamos Víctor les explicó a nuestros queridos idhunitas todo lo referente a la navidad y les preguntó finalmente si querían participar en la fiesta o si pasaban. Shail, que ya se había informado sobre la navidad tiempo atrás, se emocionó con la idea e intentó convencer a Alsan para que se uniera a nosotros y finalmente tomamos la decisión de que cada uno debía comprar un regalo a los demás, de manera que todos tuviésemos tres regalos el día 25 de diciembre. Todavía quedaba una semana y media para la fecha, pero tenía tantas ganas de salir de allí que ese mismo día me arreglé para salir a dar una vuelta y mirar algunos regalos.

- quieres que te acompañe?- me preguntó Víctor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- voy a comprar tu regalo y se supone que es una sorpresa...

- vale, vale... adónde quieres que te lleve entonces?- me preguntó curioso.

- A Silkeborg – casi susurré

- Dónde es eso?

- En Dinamarca, donde yo vivía antes.

- Ahh...- se quedó callado un buen rato- en serio quieres volver allí?- me preguntó con cara triste

- Lo necesito, por favor...

- Esta bien, como tú quieras- en silencio llamó al Alma y sentí como poco a poco mi cuerpo dejaba Limbhad y se materializaba en mi pequeña ciudad.

Lo primero que sentí fue un soplo de aire helado que me llenó los pulmones de aire fresco y puro. Miré a mi alrededor y no pude evitar que se me encogiera el corazón. Allí estaba yo, en una de las calles transversales que conducían al paseo del Gudenaa. Avancé sin miedo a través de las estrechas calles hasta llegar al río, todos mis recuerdos empezaron a aflorar en mi mente y tuve que sentarme en un banco y cerrar los ojos para evitar marearme. Cuando los volví a abrir estaban empañados de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, las sequé y sonreí para mis adentros al notar que casi se habían convertido en escarcha del frío que hacía. Había echado de menos la ciudad, no era demasiado grande, pero era simplemente perfecta.

Eché a andar por el paseo que bordeaba el río y contemplé, no sin cierta envidia, a las familias paseando con aire despreocupado por las calles y a grupos de amigos riéndose y hablando a lo largo del camino. Aunque no tenía rumbo fijo mis piernas me guiaron por instinto hacia el parque donde yo solía pasar el tiempo con mis compañeros después de las clases. Me aseguré de que no hubiese nadie conocido y avancé por el pequeño parque, que estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve y me pasé un buen rato mirando a los niños correr de un lado a otro, tirándose por el suelo y lanzando bolas de nieve a diestro y siniestro. Suspiré tranquilamente y me recosté en un banco echa un ovillo. En aquel momento el tiempo se paró y no sé a ciencia cierta cuánto estuve allí sentada mirando embobada a mi alrededor recordando todo lo que había perdido y que nunca volvería a tener. Parecía totalmente un sueño hasta que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que aquello se trataba de una pesadilla.

A lo lejos reconocí una silueta esbelta vestida con un abrigo oscuro que me observaba en silencio. Me levanté alarmada y salí corriendo rehaciendo mis pasos e internándome por las estrechas calles hasta salir de nuevo al paseo. Miré hacia todos lados con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y saqué corriendo el móvil de mi bolso para llamar a Víctor. No obstante no me dio tiempo a marcar su número ya que volví a notar la presencia de Kirtash a pocos metros y preferí salir corriendo y llamar en un lugar más seguro. Corrí hasta el puente que unía las dos orillas de la ciudad y lo atravesé esperando despistarle, sin embargo fue él el que me despistó a mí, ya que me esperaba a la otra orilla con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aquello no podía ser real... y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por escapar, al llegar a una calle poco transitada noté como alguien tiraba de mi muñeca y me arrastraba con él.

- suéltame!- le lancé un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, que esquivó con insultante facilidad y sostuvo el agarre de mi otro brazo para evitar que me moviera.

- Qué haces aquí Jacqueline?- me susurró cerca del oído haciendo que me estremeciera de puro terror. Clavó sus ojos azules en los míos y ladeó la cabeza esperando una respuesta.

- A ti qué te importa? Déjame en paz!- me temblaban tanto las piernas que me desestabilicé y casi caí al suelo de no ser porque Kirtash me sujeto contra él impidiendo que me hiciera daño.

- No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso para ti.

- Y qué es lo que estás haciendo tú aquí? Me seguías?

- Ya tendrías que saber que siempre te estoy vigilando, me han encomendado una tarea... y debería llevarla a cabo sabes?- esta vez tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los míos sin llegar a rozarlos- tengo que matarte lo sabías?

- Pero tú no quieres matarme... me equivoco?- en ese momento mi cerebro cambió el chip y pasé de mirar a Kirtash con odio y terror, a quedarme embelesada con él. Me puse de puntillas y deposité un suave beso es sus labios. No se apartó, pero tampoco dijo nada.

- Te equivocas en eso Jack...- dijo al cabo de unos segundos, que a mí me parecieron años- debo confesarte que tengo muchas ganas de acabar contigo. Nunca antes había deseado matar a nadie tanto como a ti- sus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón como puñales de hielo y sentí ganas de correr lejos de allí.

- Por qué me dices eso? Hace apenas un mes me dijiste lo contrario, me confundes...

- Tú también me cofundes a mí, si te sirve de consuelo.

- Entonces todo era mentira?- mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas- estabas jugando conmigo como aquella vez en el parque cuando nos conocimos?

- No del todo, es cierto que hace un tiempo intentaba protegerte... pero ya es demasiado tarde. Si no soy yo, vendrá otro a matarte, tenlo por seguro.

- Y por qué no me mataste en Seattle?, te habrías ahorrado un problema...

- Porque Víctor me lo pidió.

- Qué?- mi corazón se paró de repente intentando asimilar la información- Cuándo?

- En Seattle precisamente, le expliqué la situación en la que me encontraba y él me pidió que no te matara aquella noche.

- Y por qué le hiciste caso?- susurré dejando que mis lágrimas cayeran veloces por mis mejillas

- Por que él te quiere- finalmente me derrumbé en el suelo y comencé a llorar como una estúpida a sus pies- Jack, él no debe morir... por ninguna circunstancia.

- Y acaso yo si? Es eso lo que estás insinuando? Dime de una vez qué quieres de mí... tengo sentimientos, sabes? puede que tú no los tengas... pero ahora mismo me siento como una imbécil y no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí...- enterré la cara entre mis manos por pura vergüenza intentando serenarme y dejar de llorar.

- No era mi intención confundirte, pero debes saber la verdad- se acuclilló a mi lado esperando a que me calmara.

- Y a qué has venido entonces?

- Intento encontrar un motivo por el que dejarte vivir criatura- acarició mi mejilla y secó mis lágrimas- deja de llorar, no eres una cría

- Esperas que no llore después de las cosas tan horribles que me has dicho? Cómo pretendes que esté?

- Podrás vivir con eso... solo intento hacerte entender que hay que proteger a Víctor...

- Y por qué hay que hacerlo? Él es mi mejor amigo, nunca dejaré que le hagan daño de todas formas, así que no tienes que tomarte tantas molestias por él. Yo puedo protegerlo por mí misma.

- Te sacrificarías por él?

- Sin dudarlo un segundo- aquello pareció hacerle gracia. Retrocedió y volvió a ponerse en pie extendiendo una mano hacia mí. La cogí temerosa y tiró para ponerme en pie a mí también a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?- suspiró apoyando su mentón sobre mi cabeza y deslizando sus brazos en torno a mi cintura para pegarme a él.

- Tú lo haces todo complicado – le abracé suavemente y le acaricié el cuello con mis labios. Poco a poco fui depositando pequeños besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, donde me pare y observé su reacción. Como toda respuesta inclinó la cabeza hacia mí y me besó con urgencia. Sentí sus labios acariciando los míos con tanta delicadeza y dulzura que me costaba imaginarme que fueran los de un despiadado asesino. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme, abriéndose camino por debajo de mi abrigo y me estremecí cuando las noté contra mi piel caliente. No pude evitar soltar un jadeo cuando abandonó mis labios y continuó besando mi cuello, succionándolo y dejando a su paso una marca rosácea.

- No podemos seguir aquí...- susurró, aún en mi cuello.- quieres que nos vayamos a otro sitio?- concluyó depositando un tierno beso en mis labios.

Lo cierto es que yo estaba como una moto y el simple hecho de dejar de besarle me producía dolor, pero no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando y todavía no confiaba lo suficientemente en él como para marcharme así como así. Le eché los brazos al cuello y lo atraje hacia mí besándolo como nunca antes había besado a nadie, acariciando su cabello, disfrutando de cada roce de sus manos y de las sensaciones que sus caricias despertaban en mí, haciendo que perdiera el control. Finalmente fue él el que cortó el beso separándose de mí con cuidado.

- quieres irte?- me preguntó acariciando mi rostro con suavidad

- no, pero tengo que irme, verdad?

- Sería lo más sensato, llama a Víctor- concluyó metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo sacando el móvil.

- Si... claro, ahora mismo...- no tenía muchas ganas de hablar así que le envié un mensaje para que me viniera a buscar- ya está, enviado- dije molesta, no quería separarme de él... no sabía cuando volvería a verlo y no soportaría estar otro mes sin saber nada de él. Lo abracé una vez más y dejé que me besara por última vez. Acto seguido se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y desapareció.

Suspiré y esperé a que Víctor viniera a recogerme. De pronto me acordé que tenía que hablar con él de forma seria, me debía unas cuantas explicaciones, sobretodo la referente a la noche en Seattle. Cómo es posible que él hubiese hablado con Kirtash y no me lo hubiera dicho? Esperé unos minutos más hasta que percibí una suave brisa cálida y vi aparecer a mi amigo con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Sé que Jack está últimamente muy llorona, pero es que yo estoy también sentimental y me pongo con la lagrimita a la mínima... así que bueno, espero que vengan épocas mejores! **

**Reviews porfaaaaaa! **


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 9

**Hace 85639854 89653948 millones de años que no actualizo la historia y me merezco un tiro en la pierna por lo menos. Pero este año ha sido complicado y he dejado fanfiction totalmente abandonado :´( lo siento mucho. Sé que este capítulo es cortito pero prometo que el próximo será más largo y mejor... o eso espero :3! xd**

Buscar la felicidad es sólo otro pretexto para ser aún más infelices...

VÍCTOR P.O.V

No me apetecía nada que Jack saliera a comprar sola y menos aún después de lo de Seattle. Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué Kirtash me había hecho caso cuando le supliqué que no hiciera daño a Jacqueline, pero había cumplido su promesa... al menos hasta ahora.

Caminé sin rumbo por los pasillos de Limbhad hasta salir a la gran terraza a tomar un poco de aire. Desde arriba pude observar el pequeño bosque que se abría a mis pies y tuve un impulso de internarme en él hasta perderme de todo lo que me rodeaba. Inspiré con fuerza y bajé los escalones hasta llegar al pie del bosque y me senté en una de las ramas más cercanas para disfrutar de la tranquilidad que se respiraba allí. Notaba cómo mi magia se iba renovando y recorría todo mi cuerpo produciéndome agradables cosquilleos, era una sensación que me encantaba. Sin embargo, la paz no duró demasiado ya que la pantalla de mi móvil se encendió de repente poniéndome alerta al instante. Mi corazón se aceleró al ver que se trataba de Jack, estaría en peligro? Kirtash la había seguido hasta Dinamarca? Corrí hasta la sala del Alma y me apresuré a llegar junto a mi amiga.

El frío me golpeó en la cara nada más llegar y me maldije a mí mismo por no haber traído ningún abrigo por las prisas. Me encogí intentando mantener el calor corporal sin resultado y levanté la vista para encontrarme con los ojos esmeralda de Jack. Me sentí totalmente aliviado al verla en perfecto estado con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Corrí hasta ella y la tomé de las manos para llevarla de nuevo a casa.

...

- Qué ha pasado? Cómo es que me has llamado tan pronto?- le pregunté nada más llegar á nuestro refugio.

- Es que no encontraba nada que compraros y además...- tardó unos segundos en contestarme - tenías razón en lo de volver a Dinamarca, no ha sido buena idea. Estos tres años he estado intentando olvidar mi vida pasada y ahora... todo mi esfuerzo por alejar el pasado se ha ido de un plumazo. Ojalá no hubiese vuelto nunca...- se calló y apretó con fuerza los labios.

- Tranquila Jacky – la atraje hacia mí y la rodeé con los brazos para intentar calmarla.- no pasa nada, es normal... pero no estés triste por favor- le retiré el pelo de la cara y se lo coloque detrás de la oreja para despejarle la cara- ya estás mejor?

- Sí, gracias. Siempre eres tan bueno conmigo...- apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y se quedó allí un buen rato con los ojos cerrados. Le acaricié el pelo con dulzura y la observé en silencio. Ella era tan hermosa, no entendía cómo era posible que Kirtash tuviera tanto interés en matarla. Si al menos la pudiera ver como yo la veía... seguro que sería incapaz de hacerle daño. De pronto reparé en una marca rojiza que asomaba en el cuello de Jack así que le aparté con cuidado el pelo para ver de qué se trataba.

- Qué tienes aquí?- le dije señalándole la herida. Rápidamente se llevó la mano al cuello ocultándola y se acomodó el pelo de forma que no se le viera.

- No es nada... solo una rozadura

- Una rozadura? De qué?- se separó bruscamente de mí mirándome con una cara indescifrable.

- Ya te he dicho que no es nada, no te preocupes - respondió cortante

-Solo te preguntaba... – le dije mosqueado- no parece una simple rozadura que quieres que te diga. Jack, sabes de sobra que puedes confiar en mí... no me gusta que haya secretos entre nosotros.

- No te gusta que tengamos secretos, eh?- me respondió muy seria- pues bien, en ese caso creo que los dos deberíamos contar todo lo que sabemos y hemos estado ocultando.. no te parece?

- No te entiendo.

- Yo creo que sí que lo entiendes... te refrescaré la memoria de todas formas – dicho esto clavó sus ardientes ojos esmeralda en mí y comenzó a hablar con voz firme- me gustaría saber qué fue lo que realmente pasó el día del concierto en Seattle.

- Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que pasó, tú estabas allí y lo viste todo... no tengo nada que ocultarte.

- Y qué hay de Kirtash?- me quedé helado al oír su nombre. Cómo era posible que ella supiera algo de eso?

- Qué pasa con él? – le pregunté intentando parecer lo más calmado posible.

- De verdad que no sabes nada? Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó? – me quedé un rato en silencio intentando ordenar mis pensamientos para no cometer ningún error del que pudiera arrepentirme luego.

Cómo no iba a recordar lo que había pasado aquel día? Sería un completo estúpido si lo hubiese olvidado. Sin duda el concierto de Seattle había marcado un antes y un después en la vida de todos, pero sobretodo en la mía y en la de Jacqueline. Me dolía el corazón al recordar cada palabra, cada lágrima, cada súplica hacia Kirtash para poder salvar la vida de mi pequeña... Sin duda él tenía interés en ella, de eso no cabía la menor duda... quizás le hubiera salvado la vida incluso sin que yo se lo hubiese pedido y eso me mataba. En cualquier tiempo pasado me hubiera parecido una buena noticia el hecho de que Kirtash no tuviera intención de matar a Jack, pero ahora... ahora todo era distinto, ya no éramos niños y mi relación con Jack había cambiado por completo. Yo la amaba, podría haberle entregado mi vida a Kirtash para salvar la suya sin pensármelo dos veces... pero eso no era lo que más dolía. Lo que me rompía el corazón era que ella pudiera sentir algo por ese maldito asesino, que ella le prefiriera a él por encima de mí. Era estúpido e ilógico pero sí, definitivamente estaba celoso de Kirtash.

- Me parece que la que tendría que explicar alguna cosa eres tu, Jack. Estoy seguro que mi acción no es ni la mitad de interesante que tus encuentros a escondidas con ese tío, no te parece?

- Perdón? – me dijo alterada

- Jack, yo solo intentaba protegerte... si hablé con él fue solamente para evitar que te hiciera daño.

- No tenías por qué haberte molestado de esa manera...

- ... Lo sé, pero quise arriesgarme.- suspiré y continué hablando tomándola de la mano- Jack, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero te lo repetiré de nuevo por si no lo has entendido bien...- cogí aire y comencé a hablar pausadamente- Tú eres lo único que me importa ahora mismo, si te pasara algo nunca me lo podría perdonar, lo entiendes verdad? Sólo quiero que estés bien y que seas feliz, pero sinceramente estoy algo preocupado por el giro que han dado las cosas desde lo del concierto. Hablé con Kirtash, eso es cierto, pero nunca con el fin de unirme a él o para traicionar a la Resistencia, sólo lo hice por ti, Jack. Él quería matarte y yo le supliqué que no lo hiciera y que si le servía de algo... que me matara a mí en vez de a ti.

- Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así Víctor, no quiero que nadie se arriesgue por mí y menos tú.

- Pero es que no lo entiendes...

- Víctor!,- me cortó sujetándome los hombros con fuerza- lo único que hay que entender es que por alguna razón que todavía no comprendo, Kirtash ha decidido que tú no debes morir...

- Te equivocas, es a ti a la que no quiere matar! Ese estúpido está loco por ti, y por mucho que me duela... se que tú también sientes algo por él...

- Escúchame por favor!

- No! Déjame continuar.- le supliqué con rabia- No le diré a nadie que te ves con él, no haré nada para impedir que los dos estéis juntos si eso es lo que tú quieres... pero si te hace daño, no tendré piedad con él y haré lo que esté de mi mano para acabar con él.

- Víctor por favor! Esto es demasiado complicado...- se dejó caer en el sillón agotada cubriéndose la cara con las manos- Todo esto está mal... y lo peor de todo es que no sé como evitar la situación. No quiero perderte Víctor... ni a ti ni a ningún miembro de la resistencia.

- No vas a perderme Jack, eso tenlo claro. Estás confundida pero yo no soy quien para recriminarte por lo que has hecho – me senté junto a ella y la abracé con delicadeza.

- Gracias Víctor, te quiero – me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue caminando en silencio a su habitación.

JACK P.O.V

Avancé por los pasillos de Limbhad recordando la conversación con mi amigo. Me sentía fatal por tener que rechazar a Víctor de aquella forma, pero afortunada o desafortunadamente para él, estaría mucho mejor sin una loca como yo a su lado, que no hiciera más que darle problemas. Debía convencerme a mí misma de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y no darle más vueltas. Inconscientemente mis pasos me llevaron hasta la habitación de Alsan, así que toqué suavemente a su puerta y entré al oír su voz al otro lado:

- Hola, estás ocupado?

- Claro que no, pasa! Va todo bien Jacky?

- Más o menos... supongo que necesito hablar con alguien- le dije sentándome a su lado en la cama.

- Y no deberías hablarlo mejor con Víctor? Él es tu mejor amigo- me respondió con una sonrisa.

- No, quiero hablar de esto contigo, estoy algo confusa por todo lo que está pasando y necesito aclarar un poco las cosas...

- Pues dime, soy todo oídos- colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y se echó en la cama con aire despreocupado.

- Me gustaría saber qué tipo de plan estamos llevando a acabo, se suponía que teníamos que buscar al dragón y al unicornio... pero veo que o hemos abandonado o directamente tenemos una estrategia mejor para llegar hasta ellos.- aquello pareció hacerle gracia porque puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a reírse.

- A ver Jack, por supuesto que no hemos abandonado la misión, pero sinceramente Shail y yo nos sentimos un poco perdidos con todo esto. Llevamos más de cinco años buscándolos y todavía no hemos encontrado nada, ni siquiera un mísera pista de su paradero... es por eso por lo que decidimos ir a por Kirtash. Él es el único que nos estorba para la búsqueda, si acabamos con él tendremos vía libre para volver con nuestra misión inicial.

- Ya buenoo... – intenté cambiar de tema para no seguir por la vía de "acabar con Kirtash"- por cierto me gustaría saber una cosa... tu crees que algún día lo volverás a ver?

- Volver a ver a quién?

- Al dragón por supuesto- Alsan se enderezó y me miró con rostro serio.

- Nada me gustaría más que encontrarlo, Jack. Se que parecerá estúpido pero ese dragoncito cambió mi vida por completo y me siento totalmente responsable de él. No creas que lo he abandonado, espero que algún día me pueda reencontrar con él, era muy hermoso deberías haberlo visto- sonrió para sí y continuó hablando- Mi padre y mi hermano siguen en Vanisar y cada día que paso aquí siento que los estoy defraudando... pero, la búsqueda de ese dragón supera cualquier otra obligación que tenga con mi reino, Jack. Así que ni se te ocurra pensar que nos hemos dado por vencidos ni nada por el estilo vale?

- Está bien... y dime, cómo fue que encontraste al bebé dragón?- le pregunté curiosa

- La verdad es que no recuerdo demasiado, he intentado borrar parte de mis recuerdos por si algún día nos cogían como prisioneros ya sabes... pero hay cosas que no se pueden borrar tan fácilmente... Todavía veo en mis sueños aquella tierra muerta y polvorienta sembrada de cadáveres de dragones, no sabes lo doloroso que fue ver a aquellas magníficas criaturas en aquel estado, ponía los pelos de punta. Los caballeros de Nurgon fuimos enviados en una misión de rescate a Awinor, pero no encontramos nada más que muerte y desolación a nuestro paso. No obstante, se me ocurrió que tal vez los ejemplares más jóvenes podrían haber tenido más fortuna al estar todavía en las cavernas y no haber tenido contacto con lo que estaba pasando en el exterior, así que mi instinto me llevó hasta una donde había un nido con varios huevos. La mayoría estaban abiertos y los recién nacidos yacían inertes unos contra otros, nunca vieron la luz de los soles... iba a marcharme pero algo llamó mi atención, todavía quedaba un huevo sin eclosionar y pronto algo empezó a rasgar desde dentro para poder salir. Me quedé esperando a que se abriera del todo y no puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando vi al pequeño dragón...

- Cómo era?- le pregunté al momento llena de curiosidad.

- Era un dragón dorado, estaba muy débil y temblorosa... pero nada más verlo supe que era el dragón de la profecía y que sin duda sobreviviría – terminó diciendo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Le llegaste a poner nombre?

- Bueno... la verdad es que nunca se lo había contado a nadie pero le llamé "Yandrak", ya sabes "último dragón" – me dijo como avergonzado- nunca he tenido mucha imaginación.

- Lo veo muy apropiado- contesté entre risas- crees que algún día le encontraremos?

- Eso espero de todo corazón.

Alt0151


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 10

VÍCTOR P.O.V

Después de la charla en Limbhad había recogido mis cosas y había vuelto a casa con mi abuela. La cabeza me ardía, cada vez me parecía más insoportable la idea de que Jack pudiera estar interesada en aquel desgraciado. ¿Y si no lo estaba?¿ Y si la estaba engañando? La propia Jack me había dicho que estaba confusa y que no tenía las cosas del todo claras... así que quizás todo fuera un malentendido o un simple capricho de Kirtash para hacernos sufrir a los dos.

Necesitaba aclararme... llevaba con un nudo en el estómago desde el día del concierto:

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Jack?- le pregunté temeroso._

_- Lo sabes de sobra... sois renegados, mi cometido es acabar con todos vosotros – me había contestado con esa voz fría y cortante que le caracterizaba._

_- Por favor...- terminé tirándome al suelo de rodillas para suplicarle, era un acto cobarde, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en aquel momento- haré lo que sea por ella... mátame a mí en su lugar, pero prométeme que no le harás ningún daño._

_- No puedo prometerte eso. Es a ti al que necesito con vida.- dicho aquello se había dado la vuelta despareciendo entre las sombras._

_- ¡ESPERA!- corrí como un loco hasta alcanzarlo- ¿Por qué no quieres matarme?_

_- Haces muchas preguntas..- me contestó con gesto aburrido._

_- Necesito saberlo... ¿por qué yo? Sé que en el fondo ella te importa, que le tienes aprecio..._

_- Eso no basta, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para salvarla._

_- ¿Cómo puedes ser así? Fuiste tú el que la salvaste en el parque... no sé muy bien lo que vosotros dos os traéis entre manos, pero intuyo que sientes algo por ella porque todavía no has sido capaz de matarla... ¿Me equivoco?- cogí aire con fuerza para serenarme y continué hablando- Quiero saber qué sientes por ella... si te importa de verdad encontrarás la manera de mantenerla con vida...- Me paré a mitad de la frase al oír un siseo que me pareció una risa.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_- No eres consciente de la realidad Víctor, no sabes nada._

_- Pues explícamelo, maldita sea!_

_- Estás enamorado de Jack... si ella desapareciera eso te haría desgraciado, no es cierto?- preguntó burlón levantando una ceja_

_- Si le hicieras daño te mataría, tenlo por seguro- ese comentario le hizo aún más gracia ya que esbozó una media sonrisa._

_- Todo sería más sencillo si esa chiquilla no existiera, créeme... me está ocasionando demasiados problemas- bajó la cabeza como meditando- Su destino ya está escrito Víctor y ni tu ni yo podemos hacer nada al respecto._

_- Eso no es cierto! Daré mi vida por ella si es necesario..._

_- Es una lástima que todo tenga que terminar de este modo, pero no soy el único que tiene interés en que ella desaparezca. Así que si no soy yo... otro vendrá a por ella y acabará con su vida._

_- Te lo suplico... por favor... ayúdame! No puedes hacerme esto... no es justo- Se acercó lentamente a mí, instintivamente agarré el báculo con fuerza por si necesitaba defenderme._

_- Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, verdad?- sus ojos de hielo me taladraron como puñales. Intenté gritar, escapar de su agarre pero todos mis intentos fueron en vano. En un último resquicio de conciencia logré mencionar el nombre de Jack en mi mente, hasta que la oscuridad lo inundó todo y perdí el sentido._

Sentí un escalofrío en el cuerpo al recordar la conversación en Seattle. Si seguía dándole vueltas a las cosas acabaría por volverme loco. ¿Por qué tenía que morir ella?¿Qué tenía yo para que a Kirtash no le interesara matarme? ¿El báculo quizás? Tenía entendido que no había mucha gente capacitada para manejarlo, pero aun así me parecía ridículo que me quisiera con vida para poder tener un arma así en su poder. Lo que estaba claro es que algo había pasado por la mente de aquel engendro que le había hecho cambiar de opinión aquella noche. Jack seguía viva y estoy seguro de que se habían vuelto a ver alguna vez más. ¿Sentía algo por ella entonces? Nunca lo sabría.

De repente mi abuela me sacó de mis pensamientos entrando por la puerta sin llamar antes con una bandeja en las manos. Joder, si ves la puerta cerrada por lo menos ten la decencia de llamar... maldita sea! Estaba de mal humor y lo último que me apetecía es que mi abuela viniera de cotilla a curiosear mi vida privada.

- Buenas noches hijo, te traigo la cena- me dijo con una amable sonrisa.

- Abuela no te molestes, no tengo mucha hambre de verdad. Prefiero estar solo...

- Pero bueno! Que es lo que te ocurre? – Jesús! ahora no se iría del cuarto hasta sacarme toda la información... en buena me había metido- No es nada, es que tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de esta semana y estoy un poco agobiado... solo eso.

- Ahh... bueno muy ocupado estudiando no debes estar cuando tu maleta lleva tirada en esa esquina con los libros desde hace dos días- me dijo con una gran sonrisa- además, si no recuerdo mal la semana de exámenes no es hasta después de navidades...- pero bueno esta mujer era bruja o se entrenaba?.

- Si.. emm.. bueno, no son exámenes exactamente abuela... yo.. pues...

- Anda pero si yo ya se lo que te pasa cariño, a mi no tienes por qué engañarme- me dijo levantando las cejas y cogiéndome la mano con dulzura- Tu tienes problemas con alguna chica, no es cierto?

- Pero abuela qué cosas dices!- sentí como mi cara se ponía colorada como un tomate.

- No te avergüences Víctor, anda cuéntame... ¿Cómo es esa chica que te gusta?- Dado que me había pillado no pude hacer más que resoplar con cansancio y contarle toda la historia.

- Pues se llama Jacqueline, la conozco desde hace bastante tiempo y es mi mejor amiga.- levanté temeroso la vista para ver la reacción de mi abuela.

- Y ella te corresponde? – preguntó preocupada

- Ese es el problema... que ella solo me ve como un amigo.

- Te lo ha dicho ella con esas palabras?

- No exactamente... pero digamos que no soy el único interesado en ella abuela.

- ¿Cómo es el otro chico? – pero bueno es que el interrogatorio no iba a acabar nunca?

- Pues es un maldito desgraciado- el comentario salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera pararlo y mi abuela me miró con sorpresa- Quiero decir...no es bueno para ella, ya sabes, pero supongo que le gusta porque es atractivo, más mayor o yo que sé... para serte sincero no sé que puede ver en él.

- ¿Y tú conoces a ese chico como para decir que no es bueno para ella?

- Abuela él es...- no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describirlo- Es retorcido... es un monstruo. Ella se merece algo mejor...

- Ay pequeño! – rió mi abuela con ganas- A veces las mujeres preferimos lo difícil, el camino fácil no es siempre el más divertido cariño.

- Pues debéis ser masoquistas... ¿Por qué elegir el camino difícil cuando sabes que todo va a acabar mal, que vas a sufrir por esa relación?

- Si esos dos chicos se quieren de verdad como me has dicho... estoy segura de que podrán solucionar sus problemas y ser felices juntos, no te parece?

- No lo creo. Él solo está jugando con Jack... ese tío no tiene sentimiento alguno por nada ni por nadie.

- Habla con ella entonces. Sincérate... si es tu mejor amiga no tendrás problema en hablar de estas cosas.

- Ya lo intenté una vez y me lleve una bofetada – bajé la cabeza avergonzado.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que demonios le hiciste?

- La besé... – la abuela me miró completamente absorta. Aquello hizo que me sintiera incluso peor por la locura que había hecho.- Lo hice sin pensar abuela... no fue una buena idea.

- Por supuesto que no fue una buena idea...- soltó un suspiro y dio por zanjada la conversación- Intenta cenar algo cariño y por cierto...- dijo antes de salir por la puerta- eres un chico fantástico y creo que esa chica no sabe lo que se pierde- aquel comentario me hizo enrojecer aunque tampoco me alivió lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pasaban las horas y no era capaz de dormirme, daba vueltas en la cama sin resultado y miraba el móvil cada dos por tres esperando alguna noticia de Jack. Necesitaba volver a ver a Kirtash, tenía demasiadas cosas que preguntarle y teniendo en cuenta que él no pensaba matarme, mi acción no tendría ningún peligro. En silencio bajé las escaleras de la mansión y salí al jardín intentando despejarme y encontrar la manera de contactar con Kirtash. No me hizo falta mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que él ya estaba allí, escondido entre unos árboles esperándome como una sombra silenciosa.

- ¿cómo sabías que quería verte?- pregunté en voz baja escrutando la oscuridad para intentar verle. Una figura aterrizó de forma grácil y elegante delante de mí proveniente de alguna rama alta de los árboles.

- Lo sabía, simplemente- todas mis alertas saltaron instintivamente al verle frente a mí, aunque esta vez no me resulto tan desagradable como las veces anteriores. Me estaría acostumbrando a él, pensé.

- Quiero respuestas- le solté – Necesito saber qué va a pasar con Jack.

- Lo sé... – contestó sin cambiar el gesto.

- Sigues teniendo intención de matarla? – pregunté con miedo

- Sabes que sí. Mi opinión respecto a ella no va a cambiar.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? Cuando sabes que ella siente... algo.

- Sus sentimientos no van a cambiar la realidad y lo sabes.

- Y los tuyos...? – solté casi sin pensar- ¿Pueden cambiar las cosas?

Por primera vez Kirtash me miró desconcertado. La pregunta le había tomado completamente por sorpresa y eso jugaba a mi favor, o por lo menos eso pensaba. Si de verdad había vacilado... significaba eso que el también la quería? Le miré serio esperando una respuesta pero se quedo un rato más en silencio mirando pensativo a algún punto de la vegetación que se abría a nuestro alrededor.

- Y bien?- repetí impaciente.

- No estoy seguro... no sabes la de problemas que me puede traer una decisión así.

- ¿No crees que valga la pena?

- Si salvo a Jack, me estaré condenando a mí mismo.- dijo casi para sí mismo- Ya he arriesgado bastante y no soy muy amigo de las causas perdidas.

Resoplé agotado y me senté en el césped apoyando mi espalda en uno de los troncos. Todos mis intentos por salvarla se habían esfumado. Kirtash seguía allí de pie con aire ausente y pensé que se iría de un momento a otro, sin embargo se encaramó a una rama baja y se acomodó sin dejar de mirarme. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Había quedado claro que él no iba a cambiar de opinión... acaso quería que le siguiera suplicando? Puede que para él esto fuese un juego, pero es de Jack de quien estábamos hablando, así que no iba a dejar que ese asesino se saliera con la suya. Haría lo que fuera para convencerle.

- De verdad que me pregunto cómo es posible que Jack pueda sentir algo por alguien como tu... sabiendo lo que sabe de ti.- le espeté con asco.

- Es más lo que no sabéis de mí que lo que crees que sabes, Víctor.- respondió con una sonrisa siniestra que me heló la sangre.

- No me refiero a eso – logré contestar casi temblando- Lo que quiero decir es que es imposible que ella pueda estar enamorada de alguien como tú así como así. ¿La tienes hipnotizada, es eso?- se ve que el comentario le hizo gracia porque esbozó una media sonrisa acompañada de su característico siseo.

- No te equivoques. Jack está en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Lo que sienta o deje de sentir es decisión suya, nada más.

- ¿ Y que pasa contigo entonces? Sabes que ella está confundida... ¿Lo estás tu también?

- Para serte sincero he pensado mucho en ella. Una parte de mí se siente fascinado por esa criatura, pero la otra... mejor no quieras saberlo- me dijo sombrío- Normalmente no tengo problemas para controlar mis emociones, pero con Jack me resulta muy difícil, no sabes cuanto.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puede haber en ella que te desagrade tanto para querer matarla?

- Es el instinto- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Ella y yo hemos nacido para matarnos, no somos compatibles y cuanto antes se de cuenta mejor.

- Y qué puedo hacer yo para que cambies de opinión?

- Hace tiempo te hubiera pedido que vinieras conmigo, eso hubiese cambiado mucho las cosas- clavó sus fríos ojos azules en mí y me quedé totalmente paralizado- pero ya es demasiado tarde. Ashran quiere veros muertos. No hay otra salida.

- ¿Qué hubiese cambiado si yo hubiera aceptado tu oferta?

- Podríamos haber gobernado Idhún junto a Ashran...

- ¿Gobernado con él? Acaso lo conoces... en persona?- aquella revelación me había dejado sin habla.

- Por supuesto, él es mi padre – añadió serio.


End file.
